Huit ans plus tard
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: La magie n’existe pas. Hermione et Harry se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. 8 ans plus tard, ils se revoient...AU
1. Souvenirs douloureux

Huit ans plus tard...  
  
Résumé : Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. Huit ans plus tard, ils se revoient...  
  
Petites indications : La magie n'existe pas. Poudlard est le lycée privé dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Drago Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Ron et Harry. Ron et Ginny sont faux jumeaux. Les Weasley, Malfoy, Granger et Potter sont des familles plutôt (très) aisées. Les parents de Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture et c'est Sirius qui l'a élevé.  
  
Je crois que c'est tout, mais si j'ai des choses a rajoutées, je le ferai au fur et à mesure des chapitre.  
  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture !  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Hermione Granger arrêta sa voiture devant un grand immeuble de Londres. Elle descendit en prenant son cartable de cuir et se dirigea vers l'entrée du magnifique bulding. La jeune femme adressa un sourire au portier qu'elle voyait presque tous les jours depuis maintenant 8 ans. Elle entra, salua la réceptionniste en passant et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il fut là, elle se rendit compte avec surprise que pour une fois personne d'autre ne l'accompagnerait en haut. Elle pressa le bouton du vingt septième étage et attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur s'arrête à destination. Dans sa montée, elle recueillit plusieurs personnes qui montaient et descendaient au fur et à mesure des étages. Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au vingt septième étage et deux autres personnes descendirent en même temps que la jeune femme. C'était la folie. On aurait dit que des dizaines de téléphones s'étaient passés le mot pour sonner en même temps. Les gens se précipitaient d'un bureau à l'autre sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Des stagiaires paraissaient paumés et marchaient d'un endroit à l'autre avec une pile de papiers ou de courriers dans les mains. Mais Hermione ne faisait pas attention à tous ça. Elle y était habituée depuis le temps. Cela faisait maintenant 8 ans qu'elle travaillait ici et l'ambiance n'avait pas changé. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, passant entre les cases qui servaient de bureaux aux employés, adressant plusieurs sourires ou bonjours aux gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle arrivait enfin à la porte de son bureau quand son assistante l'interpella.  
  
« Salut Hermione, dit elle en sortant un papier d'une chemise.  
  
-Bonjour Kathy, répondit la concernée en entrant dans son bureau suivit de l'assistante. Ca s'est bien passé ton rancard ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son sac sur son vaste bureau et en enlevant son manteau.  
  
-Génial, on remet ça demain soir.  
  
-Bien, tu me donneras tous les détails ce midi ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
-Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Laure a demandé à ce que tu travaille la pub sur les bains moussants. Mme Danmore a appelé, elle ne veut avoir à faire qu'à toi, je lui ai donné rendez vous lundi à 15 heures ça te va ?  
  
-Parfait.  
  
-Dean Smith a aussi téléphoné, il est très content de sa publicité et les ventes marchent du tonnerre.  
  
-C'est tout ?  
  
-Non, j'avais en ligne Ginny Weasley quand tu es arrivée, je lui ai di de ne pas quitter, je te la passe ?  
  
-Oui, elle est sur quelle ligne ?  
  
-La 3.  
  
-Merci. »  
  
Kathy sortit laissant Hermione seule. Elle décrocha le téléphone et appuya sur la ligne 3 alors que Kathy levait le pouce de dehors pour dire que c'était ok.  
  
« Allô Ginny ? Demanda Hermione en se balançant sur sa chaise.  
  
-Ah salut Hermione, ça va ?  
  
-Très bien et toi ?  
  
-On ne peut mieux !  
  
-Alors, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?  
  
-Hermione, tu ne devineras jamais !! Répondit la rouquine d'une voix surexcitée.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Je vais me marier !!! Hermione en bascula de sa chaise sur l'arrière et tomba. Hermione ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix inquiète en entendant un grand boum. Hermione se releva précipitamment en remettant ses cheveux en ordre.  
  
-Oui, Ginny. Tu vas te marier ??!!  
  
-Oui !!  
  
-Mais avec qui ?!  
  
-Avec Drago bien sûr.  
  
-Drago ???!!! Avec Drago Malfoy ?? Mais depuis quand tu sors avec ??  
  
-Depuis 2 ans. Hermione, tu te sens bien ?  
  
-Oui, mais je n'étais pas au courant !!  
  
-Mais je te l'avais di l'année dernière !  
  
-Ah bon ? Euh... certainement, je ne m'en souvenais plus.  
  
-Hermione, commença Ginny avec reproche, tu es bien trop surmenée, tu devrais vraiment prendre des vacances.  
  
-Oui, oui, alors, pour quand est prévu ce mariage ?  
  
-Pour dans deux mois. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Mes parents disent que c'est trop tôt, mais on s'aime et c'est le principal non ?   
  
-Oui, bien sûr. Hermione se rappela de son propre mariage et elle ne pu retenir une bouffée de nostalgie.  
  
-Hermione ? Appela Ginny.  
  
-Oui, excuse moi, tu disais quoi ?  
  
-Je te demandais si tu voulais bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Hermione en fut émue. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que les souvenirs l'assaillaient.  
  
-Oh, oui, bien sûr avec plaisir Ginny. Excuse moi, mais je dois te laisser, ma réunion a été avancée, dit elle d'une voix cassée.  
  
-Attend, il y a autre chose...  
  
-Je ne peux vraiment pas, je te rappelle dès que j'ai le temps, promis. Bisous Gin'.  
  
-Bye 'Mione. »  
  
Elle raccrocha et se laissa aller contre son fauteuil. Son mariage aussi aurait dû être parfait, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Harry Potter et elle s'était rencontrés durant leur première année de lycée. Ils avaient tout de suite eut un coup de foudre. Deux années s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Harry ne se décide à avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille lors du bal de fin d'année de leur deuxième année. De là était parti un amour passionné, trop longtemps caché par l'un comme par l'autre. Après leur remise des diplômes, Harry avait demandé Hermione en mariage. Elle avait bien sûr accepté. Lors des préparatifs, elle avait voulu que tu sois parfait et elle avait fait appel aux meilleurs, sa famille étant plutôt riche. Harry l'avait un peu charrier sur le fait qu'elle voulait une grande cérémonie alors qu'un simple mariage aurait suffit. Le principal étant de se vouer un amour éternel. Et puis, quelques jours avant la cérémonie, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry était mort. Il s'était pris une belle en pleine poitrine. Sirius était lieutenant de police et ce jour là, il y avait eu une fusillade. Sirius était mort sur le coup. Le mariage avait été annulé et Hermione n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi ivre de douleur. Sirius était comme son père. Les parents de Harry étaient morts lorsqu'il avait un an d'un accident de voiture. C'est Sirius qui l'avait élevé. A partir de cet instant là, tout avait chaviré dans leur vie. Harry était devenu froid et distant. Après l'enterrement, il s'était complètement renfermé sur lui- même alors qu'Hermione aurait tant aimé l'aider. Le mariage avait eu lieu, certes, mais il s'était fait à la va vite. Harry l'aimait, elle le savait, mais cet amour paraissait caché sous toute la tristesse et la douleur du coeur de son mari. Leurs disputes étaient permanentes bien qu'ils se réconciliaient toujours sur l'oreiller. Mais un jour elle en avait eu assez. Elle avait fini par partir et avait demandé le divorce non sans avoir bien réfléchi. Elle l'avait tant aimé que cette période de sa vie laissait une plaie qui ne se refermerait sans doute jamais.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et Hermione revint au présent. Elle vit Kathy, sa porte étant faite en verre. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer.  
  
« Ca va Hermione ? Demanda l'assistante mais avant tout l'amie de la jeune femme.  
  
-Oui, oui, j'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Molly Weasley a appelé, elle ne voulait pas te déranger alors elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle organise un dîner ce soir. Tu dormiras là bas.  
  
-Ok. Il faut que je la rappelle ?  
  
-Non, elle a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire.  
  
-D'accord. Bon, je vais peut être me mettre au boulot moi ! »  
  
Kathy sourit puis sortit. Hermione prit un dossier plutôt épais et l'ouvrit. La journée se passa relativement bien. Hermione avait déjeuné avec Kathy. Elle était partie un peu plus tôt pour avoir le temps de se changer et de partir vers la banlieue de Londres. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bel appartement dans lequel elle vivait, seule, Hermione ne pu que soupirer de soulagement. Il faisait déjà nuit. Heureusement, c'était un samedi et elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Ginny avait peut être raison sur le fait qu'Hermione était trop surmenée, mais c'était le seul moyen pour elle d'oublier un passé parfois douloureux. Elle aurait certainement dû retrouver quelqu'un d'autre après Harry, mais ça avait été trop dur. Elle avait à présent tellement peur de souffrir qu'elle éloignait tout homme qui voulait s'approcher d'elle. Hermione chassa ses sombres pensées et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle entra dans sa douche et n'en ressortit que dix minutes plus tard. Elle mit ensuite une jupe beige et un haut noir assortit à ses bottes en daim. Elle prépara ses vêtements pour le lendemain, prit un sandwich et sortit de son appartement. La route entre Londres et Hendspring, lieu de résidence de Molly et Arthur Weasley, n'était pas longue mais, elle était plutôt fatigante. Hermione arriva une heure plus tard. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aller chez les Weasley. En voyant le nombre de voitures qui s'alignaient dans la cour, toute la famille devait être là. Elle sourit à l'idée de tous les revoir. Elle descendit de sa voiture en prenant son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna et c'est Ron qui vint lui ouvrir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami. Ils s'étreignirent.  
  
« Bonsoir Ron, ça va ?  
  
-Ca va 'Mione et toi ? Ginny m'a dit que tu étais surmenée.  
  
-Je ne suis pas surmenée ! J'ai juste eu une absence quand elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec Drago.  
  
-Oui, c'est ça...  
  
-Tout le monde est là ? Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?  
  
-Euh... si bien sûr, répondit il en s'écartant. Mais Hermione, il n'y a pas que ça..., essaya-t-il en la suivant vers le salon.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Et bien, Ginny aurait dû te le dire ce matin, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire et...  
  
-Salut tout le monde », s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en entrant. Un silence de plomb l'accueillit.  
  
Son sourire se figea quand elle aperçut une personne en particulier. Elle l'avait reconnu du premier coup d'oeil. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux en bataille, ces mêmes yeux émeraude et ce même corps joliment musclé. La seule chose qui le différenciait peut être d'avant était le fait qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes. Hermione ne s'y attendait pas du tout et la seule réaction qu'elle trouva possible était de fuir.  
  
« Excusez moi, mais je ne peux pas rester... », Réussit elle à articuler.  
  
Elle fit volte face et sortit rapidement de la maison, bousculant Ron au passage.  
  
« Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de la prévenir ? Demanda Ginny, accablée.  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir, acquiesça Ron.  
  
-J'y vais, dit elle en sortant à son tour.  
  
-Je n'aurai pas dû venir, déclara Harry sombrement.  
  
-Non, ne pense pas ça, c'est bien que tu sois venu, il faut juste qu'elle accepte », dit Molly Weasley d'une voix compatissante.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Dehors avec Ginny et Hermione :  
  
Ginny retrouva Hermione dans la cour, appuyée conte sa voiture, cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Elle semblait réfléchir, ou du moins accusé le coup. Ginny ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Hermione en pleurs, la jeune femme ne pleurait presque jamais, trouvant cela trop chochotte (j'ai pas trouvé d'autre termes alors si vs en avez un dîtes le moi et je changerai). La seule fois où Ginny l'avait vu pleuré, c'était le jour où Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait divorcer. Ginny l'avait accueillit chez elle le temps qu'Hermione trouve un appartement. Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis le collège. Elles avaient le même âge et s'était tout de suite bien entendue. Par la suite, Hermione avait fait la connaissance de Ron, le faux jumeau de Ginny. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ron avait alors deux amis : Harry et Drago. C'est ainsi qu'un peu avant leur entrée au lycée, Ron avait présenté Hermione à ses deux amis. Le courant était bien passé et ils formaient à ce moment une bande. Ginny se souvenait comme si c'était hier de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. C'était la meilleure période de sa vie.  
  
Hermione sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans son sac et en sortit ses clés de voiture. Ginny l'interpella.  
  
« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.  
  
-Je suis désolée, Gin', mais je ne peux pas », répondit elle en relevant la tête vers son amie.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Ginny vit les larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle n'essaya pas de la retenir, comprenant que son amie avait besoin d'être seule. Hermione monta dans sa voiture, démarra et s'éloigna par l'allée qui menait à la sortie. Ginny savait que pour oublier une bonne fois pour toutes, il fallait qu'elle fasse face à son passé, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais vivre en étant heureuse. Ginny regarda la voiture franchir le portail d'entrée puis rentra. Elle fut accueillit par Ron et Drago.  
  
« Alors ? S'inquiéta son fiancé.  
  
-Elle est partie, répondit elle simplement.  
  
-Et tu n'as pas essayé de la retenir ? Demanda une voix venant de la porte qui menait au salon. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Harry.  
  
-Elle... elle pleurait..., Dit elle sachant très bien que pour les quatre amis (elle compris dans les 4) ça répondait à sa question. Harry hocha la tête et retourna dans le salon.  
  
-Je crois qu'il voulait lui parler, déclara Ron compatissant, vous savez, il voulait éclaircir les choses pour qu'ils puissent au moins passé une soirée l'un à côté de l'autre sans que ça dégénère, ou pire qu'ils s'ignorent.  
  
-On n'aurait peut être pas dû les inviter tous les deux pour le mariage, commença Ginny.  
  
-Ecoute, ma chérie, répondit Drago, Harry est mon meilleur ami et Hermione est la tienne, c'est normal qu'ils soient nos témoins.  
  
-Tu as peut être raison, mais j'ai quand même un peu peur que-  
  
-Ce sont des adultes, ils sauront bien se tenir. »  
  
Ginny acquiesça mais au fond, elle ne le pensait pas du tout...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Me voilà de retour pour une troisième fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres.  
  
J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Je continuerai seulement si je voie que ça plait.  
  
Bisou  
  
Lady Lyanna 


	2. Entrevue houleuse

Huit ans plus tard...  
  
Résumé : Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. Huit ans plus tard, ils se revoient...  
  
Petites indications : La magie n'existe pas. Poudlard est le lycée privé dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Drago Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Ron et Harry. Ron et Ginny sont faux jumeaux. Les Weasley, Malfoy, Granger et Potter sont des familles plutôt (très) aisées. Les parents de Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture et c'est Sirius qui l'a élevé.  
  
Je crois que c'est tout, mais si j'ai des choses a rajoutées, je le ferai au fur et à mesure des chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Hermione venait d'arriver à son appartement. Elle entra et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit et pleura. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Harry. Harry. La seule personne qui l'avait rendu à la fois heureuse et malheureuse. Elle l'avait tant aimé qu'elle en avait eu mal. Mais après la mort de Sirius, elle n'avait plus réussi à le comprendre. Elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse quand il la prenait dans ses bras et qu'il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée, ou quand il lui faisait l'amour avec une telle tendresse. Et tellement malheureuse quand il était froid avec elle, la regardant à peine et lui parlant encore moins. Il ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte qu'il l'éloignait de lui petit à petit. Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait de ses cours à l'université, elle l'avait vu avec une autre femme. Ils étaient dans le salon, paraissait plus que proche et ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'est au moment où ils commencèrent à s'embrasser que Hermione était partie. Elle était arrivé chez Ginny en pleurs et avait décidé que tout serait totalement fini. Elle n'avait pas dit à Ginny qu'elle avait surpris Harry avec une autre femme, ne voulant pas être encore plus humilier, même devant sa meilleure amie. Le pire c'est qu'Harry n'avait jamais essayé de se justifier et était resté de marbre durant le divorce. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis que les papiers de leur séparation avaient été signés. Hermione avait vécu quelques temps chez Ginny puis s'était trouvée un appartement à Londres. Elle avait trouvé un emploi après avoir fini ses études et était montée au fur et à mesure des années grâce à son esprit intelligent et ingénieux. Elle avait déménagé il y a deux ans de cela pour cet appartement luxueux, certes, mais aussi très confortable et agréablement grand. Sa carrière professionnelle ne pouvait pas mieux marcher. Quand à sa vie sentimentale... elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle ne pouvait pas définir ce que revoir Harry lui avait fait. Elle avait fuit parce que pour elle, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas faire face à un passé qu'elle avait eu temps de mal à estomper de son coeur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée. Elle se leva en se rappelant quelque peu des évènements de la veille. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et regarda sa tête dans la glace. Elle ne pu que grimacer. Mais bon, elle avait connu pire. Elle savait exactement comment faire pour que ses cernes disparaissent. Un peu d'eau froide, puis une bonne douche chaude et pour finir un coup de glaçon dessus et ça repart ! (Ça marche vraiment, enfin pour moi ! lol) Elle sortit de la salle de bain après avoir fait tout ça et s'habilla. Elle mit un pantalon noir moulant et un t-shirt rouge. Elle était habillée décontractée mais était quand même très jolie. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure elle fut plutôt surprise d'avoir dormi autant : il était 11 heures. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en allant vers sa cuisine américaine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et regarda à l'intérieur quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir chez elle un dimanche. A part Kathy, Hermione ne recevait pas beaucoup de visite, ses amis habitant trop loin pour venir régulièrement. Elle ferma le frigo et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit. Quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle, elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction.  
  
« Harry ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!? Et comment tu sais où j'habite ?? Demanda-t-elle quand elle se fut reprise.  
  
-Il faut que je te parle, c'est Ron qui m'a donné ton adresse. Je peux entrer ? Dit il en voyant qu'elle ne prendrait pas l'initiative de le lui proposer.  
  
-Non, répondit elle simplement mais fermement.  
  
-Hermione, ne soit pas aussi puérile !  
  
-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je ne veuille pas que tu rentres soit puéril.  
  
-Très bien, alors on va parler dehors.  
  
-Je ne veux pas te parler », coupa-t-elle sèchement en fermant la porte.  
  
Il resta seul dans le couloir et c'est à ce moment là qu'il mesura à quel point elle devait le détester. Il eut malgré lui un pincement au coeur à cette idée. Il décida d'employer une manière beaucoup moins diplomate. Il tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte qu'elle n'avait pas fermé à clé et entra. Elle était assise sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vague et sursauta quand il entra. Elle se leva d'un bond.  
  
« Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer comme ça chez les gens !! S'exclama-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Continues comme ça et tu sera l'imitation parfaite de McGonagall ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.  
  
-Je n'ai rien à faire de ton opinion, maintenant sors de chez moi !!  
  
-Je veux juste te parler, ça ne te prendra pas longtemps, mais écoute moi. S'il te plait, demanda-t-il plus doucement. Elle resta un moment à le regarder puis soupira.  
  
-D'accord. Assied toi.»  
  
Il alla s'installer sur un fauteuil en face d'Hermione qui elle-même se rassit, attendant qu'il parle.  
  
« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.  
  
-Tu n'es peut être pas au courant, mais je sera le témoin au mariage de Dray et Gin' ?  
  
-En effet, je n'étais pas au courant, mais je me doutais que tu serais là, après t'avoir vu hier...  
  
-Très bien, et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on évite de se disputer durant la période des noces.  
  
-Je crois qu'on devrait l'annuler, dit elle en changeant de sujet.  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
-Notre mariage, on devrait l'annuler.  
  
-L'annuler ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Oui, ce serait mieux pour nous deux, et puis on pourra se remarier à l'église. Elle vit le regard d'Harry s'assombrir.  
  
-Tu as l'intention de te remarier ?  
  
-Non, mais si toi tu veux ou si je rencontre quelqu'un...  
  
-Tu veux effacer toutes traces de notre mariage ?  
  
-Et bien... oui en quelques sortes, enfin juridiquement parlant oui.  
  
-Il n'en est pas question !  
  
-Mais... mais pourquoi ?!  
  
-Tu veux peut être que notre mariage n'ait jamais existé, mais pas moi.  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit que je souhaitais que notre mariage n'ait jamais existé, je veux simplement nous rendre la vie plus simple à tout les deux.  
  
-Je ne veux pas faire comme si les deux ans qu'a duré notre mariage n'aient jamais existé. Je ne veux pas faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais connu, jamais vu, jamais aimé.  
  
-Je ne veux pas oublier, je veux juste tourner définitivement la page !!  
  
-Le divorce ne t'a pas suffit ?? J'ai accepté sans rien dire que tu veuilles me quitter, ça ne t'a pas suffit ??!  
  
-J'aurai attendu Harry. J'aurai attendu que tu ailles mieux et je t'aurai aidé comme je le pouvais ! C'est toi qui l'a voulu ce divorce, pas moi, toi !! Dit elle toute sa douleur ressortant dans sa voix.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu divorces, ne me remet pas tout sur le dos.  
  
-Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai décidé de te quitter ce jour là ?! Précisément ce JOUR LÀ ??  
  
-Je... non, répondit il décontenancé.  
  
-Contre elle je ne pouvais pas lutter, alors j'ai préféré abandonner, rendre les armes...  
  
-Mais de qui tu parles ??! S'énerva Harry.  
  
-Je parle de Parvati Patil !!!  
  
-Je ne- il s'interrompit et sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Tu nous as vu ??  
  
-Je rentrai de cours et je croyais que tu étais encore aux tiens. J'avais tort...  
  
-On n'a rien fait !! Je l'ai repousser et elle est partie-  
  
-Tu rigoles ?! Au bout de combien de temps l'as tu repoussé ?? 1 minute ?? 2 minutes ??  
  
-J'étais surpris et-  
  
-Tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça dérangeant d'avoir sa bouche contre la tienne !  
  
-J'étais surpris je te dis !! Tu as dû partir avant de me voir la repousser !!  
  
-Peut être, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu, et ça m'a suffit. Tu ne pas savoir le mal que tu m'as fait Harry !! Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, je ne suis pas incassable !!  
  
-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça Hermione.  
  
-Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser me tromper et m'humilier encore plus ! Je n'aurai pas divorcer si je ne m'étais pas douté que tu ne voulais plus de moi.  
  
-C'est bon, tu as vidé tout ton sac !? Demanda-t-il froidement. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?! »  
  
Et sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il se leva et sortit de l'appartement. Quand il fut parti, non sans avoir claqué la porte, Hermione s'effondra de nouveau en sanglots, mais cette fois, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Voilà le chapitre 2 !!!! Décidément, aujourd'hui j'upload toutes mes fics !! Je viens de finir le chapitre 10 de pas si loin des Maraudeurs et je vais le pubier.  
  
Merci à tous les reviewer, je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Bisou à tous et merci encore  
  
Lady Lyanna 


	3. Diner dans un grand restaurant

Huit ans plus tard...  
  
Résumé : Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. Huit ans plus tard, ils se revoient...  
  
Petites indications : La magie n'existe pas. Poudlard est le lycée privé dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Drago Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Ron et Harry. Ron et Ginny sont faux jumeaux. Les Weasley, Malfoy, Granger et Potter sont des familles plutôt (très) aisées. Les parents de Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture et c'est Sirius qui l'a élevé.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Harry entra dans son appartement de Londres en fulminant. Comment avait elle pu lui demander ça ?! Il n'en revenait pas ! Ils s'étaient tellement aimés, ils avaient vécu tellement de chose... et elle voulait tout effacer ! Il ne laisserait jamais cela se faire ! Malgré plusieurs autres aventures, Hermione avait été la seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et la seule qu'il aimerait sûrement jamais. Mais leur passé trop douloureux était trop dur à porter. Ils avaient chacun souffert de cet amour. Harry n'avait jamais voulu divorcer mais il avait accepté la décision d'Hermione, respectant le choix de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas rendu heureuse. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour la rendre malheureuse. Après la mort de Sirius, il était perdu, il s'était senti abandonné et las de vivre. Hermione avait été la seule chose qui avait réussi à redonner un peu de vie à son âme. Harry était conscient qu'elle avait tout fait pour que ça aille mieux entre eux, pour qu'IL aille mieux. Ca n'avait pas marché. Parvati Patil -venue réviser ce soir là avec lui- avait été l'erreur de trop. Elle l'avait embrassé et il ne l'avait pas repoussé, du moins pas assez rapidement. A l'époque, il ne savait pas que c'était la cause de la demande de divorce d'Hermione. Maintenant, ça lui paraissait tellement évident. Vidé, il n'avait pas protesté, il s'était bêtement laissé faire pendant quelques instants et cette erreur stupide avait gâché sa vie déjà mal partie.  
  
En se rappelant tout ça, la colère d'Harry s'était envolée. En y réfléchissant, peut être finalement devrait il lui accorder son annulation ? Il l'avait déjà tellement fait souffrir...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Hermione entra dans son bureau ce matin là avec une petite mine. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir se taper un rendez vous avec Mme Danmore, cliente chiante à souhait. Hermione s'affala presque sur son fauteuil tandis que Kathy entrait. La jeune femme souriait et paraissait surexcitée. Hermione s'en aperçut et demanda d'une voix lasse :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kathy ?  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Répondit celle-ci enthousiaste.  
  
-Ah oui ? Si c'est un client, tu lui as dit que ce n'était que sur rendez vous ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas un client, dit une voix en entrant. Hermione ouvrit de larges yeux et se leva.  
  
-Harry ??! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant le tour de son bureau.  
  
-Il faut qu'on discute...  
  
-On a déjà parlé !  
  
-Mais le sujet a un peu dérivé hier. Kathy écoutait la conversation avec un intérêt non feint.  
  
-Euh... Hermione, je peux te parler ? Demanda Kathy. La jeune femme hocha la tête et elles sortirent en fermant la porte.  
  
-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.  
  
-Oui Kathy, soupira Hermione, il s'appelle Harry Potter, c'est mon ex mari. Kathy ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
-EX mari ?? Tu... tu as été marié ??  
  
-Oui, il y a longtemps.  
  
-Avec... lui ?!  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et c'est toi qui as divorcé ??  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Mais t'es folle !!?  
  
-Euh... pourquoi Kathy s'il te plait ? Demanda Hermione troublée qu'elle lui dise ça.  
  
-Comment t'as pu divorcer d'un mec pareil ?? Tu m'étonne que t'essaye pas de trouver de mec, quand on est habitué à CA, c'est difficile de trouver mieux !!  
  
-Tu ne le connais pas !  
  
-Il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça.  
  
-Peut être qu'un jour, je t'expliquerai... », Finit Hermione avec un petit sourire triste avant de rentrer dans son bureau et de refermer la porte derrière elle.  
  
-Alors, allons y, dit elle en entrant à Harry, assieds toi. Si on doit se voir souvent, autant être civilisés, dit elle devant le regard surpris de son ex mari devant tant de civilité. Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je te demande comment tu sais où je travaille. Harry eut un petit sourire. Ron me tuera un de ses jours..., s'exclama-t-elle plus pour elle-même en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Alors que devons nous faire, en parfait petits témoins que nous sommes ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.  
  
-Je m'occuperai de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Dray et toi de celui de Gin'.  
  
-Ok, et pour le dîner de la veille... ?  
  
-Je t'invite à dîner et on en reparlera à ce moment là. Je viens te prendre vendredi à 18H, dit il en se levant.  
  
-Euh... attends un peu ! A aucun moment je n'ai donné mon accord pour ce dîner ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant à son tour, la colère montant. Elle détestait qu'on lui impose les choses.  
  
-C'est pour le mariage de Drago et Ginny, Hermione, alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !  
  
-Quoi ?! Je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux comme tu dis !! Je ne supporte simplement pas qu'on m'impose les choses comme ça !!  
  
-Très bien, tu préfères que je te demande, alors qu'on sait très bien tout les deux que la réponse va être positive ?!  
  
-Qui t'as dit que j'allais accepter ?? J'ai d'autres projets pour vendredi !!  
  
-Ah oui ?! Et quoi donc ?! Nourrir tes chats ??  
  
-Je n'ai pas de chats !! Et je sors vendredi, j'ai un rendez vous !!  
  
-Un rendez vous ? Très bien, alors samedi... ?  
  
-Samedi non plus.  
  
-Mais quand est ce que tu peux alors ???  
  
-Mercredi soir.  
  
-Alors à Mercredi soir ! S'exclama-t-il fermement, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Six heures, n'oublie pas. »  
  
Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui une Hermione furieuse, dégoûtée et découragée. Si toutes ses rencontres avec Harry se finissaient comme ça, ils n'étaient pas près de s'entendre. Elle était furieuse contre Harry de l'avoir énervé dégoûtée parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de se disputer ainsi et découragée parce qu'elle savait que ça ne s'arrangerait pas.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Le mercredi soir arriva sans trop de peine. Hermione avait tellement de travail qu'elle n'avait pas vu passé les trois jours. Elle rentra chez elle pour 17 H afin d'être prête pour l'heure prévue. A 6H pétante, la sonnette de l'appartement d'Hermione sonna. La jeune femme était entrain de finir de se maquiller et cria donc de la salle de bain que c'était ouvert, se doutant que c'était Harry. C'était bien lui et il entra, un petit bouquet de tulipes à la main. Il savait que son ex femme adorait les tulipes. Hermione jeta un léger coup d'oeil par la porte de la salle de bain pour voir si c'était bien Harry et quand elle en fut sûre, elle retourna dans la salle de bain. Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil et attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive. Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de bain.  
  
« Excuse moi, je n'étais pas tout à fait prête », dit elle en s'avançant vers lui.  
  
Harry se permit de l'admirer. Elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, légèrement fendue sur les deux côtés, accompagnée d'un pull rouge qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ses chaussures étaient de magnifiques escarpins noirs à talons qui lui donnaient cette classe quand elle marchait, propre à elle-même.  
  
« C'est pour moi que tu t'es faite aussi belle ? demanda-t-il, narquoisement. Hermione le regarda avec indifférence.  
  
-Ce ne sont que des vêtements et un peu de maquillage, si tu voulais me dire que j'étais jolie, tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher derrière une phrase idiote !  
  
-Quel sal caractère Miss Granger ! Se moqua ouvertement Harry.  
  
-Ca ne te déplaisait pas avant !  
  
-Tiens, dit il en lui tendant les fleurs, je voulais m'excuser de m'être énerver dimanche et lundi. Elle les prit et sourit légèrement.  
  
-Tu t'en es rappelé...  
  
-Je me souviens de beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le penses. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes. Bon, allons y. »  
  
Hermione alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase puis prit son manteau et l'enfila. Harry lui ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent.  
  
Ils étaient dans la voiture d'Harry depuis dix bonnes minutes, et Hermione ne savait toujours pas où ils allaient. Harry ne voulait pas lui répondre et elle commençait à s'énerver quand elle s'aperçut qu'Harry avait arrêté sa voiture.  
  
« On y est », dit il simplement en descendant.  
  
Hermione allait ouvrir sa porte à son tour mais Harry la devança et lui ouvrit galamment la portière et l'aida à descendre. Hermione le regarda suspicieusement.  
  
« Hey ! Je suis juste galant !! » Se défendit il, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme.  
  
C'est alors qu'Hermione vit où ils étaient et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. La Salamandre. C'était un restaurent français très chic que Hermione affectionnait particulièrement, mais où elle n'allait jamais par manque de temps. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui l'entraînait déjà vers l'intérieur. Harry avait apparemment réservé. On leur donna une table pour deux où ils s'installèrent, Hermione aidée d'Harry qui lui tint sa chaise avant d'aller s'asseoir.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'emmène ici ! S'exclama Hermione, éberluée. C'est mon restaurant préféré tu sais.  
  
-Je sais, oui, répondit il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
-Excuse moi, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi jusqu'à maintenant, alors que toi tu essayes d'être gentil.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, après tout on ne peut pas dire que la vie a été rose avec moi quand on était marié... A ce propos, Hermione, je-  
  
-Non, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant ça ne sert à rien, le coupa-t-elle.  
  
-Si, laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Je... écoute je suis désolé d'avoir gâché notre mariage. Je sais que pour toi ça a été deux ans de galère alors-  
  
-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Ca n'a pas été deux ans de galère ! C'était merveilleux et c'est une période de ma vie que je n'oublierai jamais, mais je pense qu'on était juste trop... différent. Ou trop identique... je ne sais pas encore... Et en y repensant, j'ai été bête de te demander l'annulation de notre mariage, tu as raison ça aurait été comme si on avait voulu effacer alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut... »  
  
Harry lui sourit doucement et prit sa carte en soufflant tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Il avait failli lui dire qu'il acceptait l'annulation du mariage si elle le voulait. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait interrompu ! Ils commandèrent et mangèrent leurs plats tout en discutant du mariage de leurs amis. Etrangement, chacun trouva que dîner avec l'autre n'était pas si mal que ça et ils arrivaient finalement à s'entendre malgré plusieurs disputes...  
  
Harry raccompagna Hermione à son appartement. Il coupa le moteur et un silence gêné s'installa.  
  
« Bon et bien... merci, j'ai passé une... bonne soirée, dit finalement Hermione en descendant de la voiture. A dans un mois... »  
  
Elle ferma la portière et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son immeuble en cherchant ses clés. Elle composa le code d'entrée et au même moment, elle entendit un claquement de porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir deux yeux émeraude devant elle. Harry déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut la jeune femme qui s'écarta de lui, le regardant, triste.  
  
« Pourquoi fallait il que tu gâches tout ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans son immeuble sans un regard.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !!! Je suis assez fier de moi parce que je le trouve pas mal. En plus on voit les sentiments de Harry !! Merci chers lecteurs de m'avoir envoyer un petit message, c'est très gentil, en plus ça prend que dix secondes et ça fait très plaisir !!!  
  
Les RAR :  
  
Girl of Butterfly : Alors comme ça tu aime Pas si loin des Maraudeurs ?? Ah... ma première fic !! J'avoue que j'adore l'écrire !!! Voilà la suite !! -)  
  
Raphou : Ahhh Raphou !! Tu es une grande revieweuse toi !!! Toujours là pour mettre un mot gentil, ça fait plaisir !!!! Merci beaucoup !!!! Kiss  
  
Hermidark : Ah chui méchante avec euh deux hin ???? lol Voilà la suite avec un (beaucoup^^) d'attente !!  
  
Fanny Radcliffe : Et oui, ils se cherchent, mais bon on va pas les faire se trouver maintenant hin ?! La fic serait pas drôle sinon !! Oui oui, chui sadique !!! lol  
  
Bidule : Harry !! C'est vrai qu'il est chou !! Et Pov Hermione ça c'est clur !!! Mais s'ils se consolent maintenant, la fic sera trop courte alors on va les laisser souffrir encore un peu... *niark niark niark*  
  
Ange des Ténèbres : Ah ma petite Raven (enfin façon de parler hin parce qu'à mon humble avis t'es une grande perche !!!! lol je plaisante me tappe pas stp !!!) ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté !! Bon ben sinon voilà le chapitre 3 !!  
  
Hermione300 : Merci c'est très gentil !! Tu trouve mes autres fics bien ?? Tant mieux ça fait plaisir à entendre tu sais...  
  
Louna the gothika : Ah une petite gothik !! Moi aussi chui un peu dans ce style de fringue là, sinon chui surtout skateuse !! Bon revenons à ta review !! Ben voilà, tu vois je l'ai continué !!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ????  
  
Link9 : Ouaw !! Kel honneur !! Link9 qui me review !!!! Trop bien !!! lol Je suis presque toutes tes fics sauf VDF et je les adore toutes !!! Mais quand est ce que tu met la suite ??????? Argg la méchante elle nous fait patienté !!!!!! lol  
  
SnOoPy PoTtEr : mon inspiration ? Je la prend dans où ? Ben jsais pas !!!! lol C'est très gentil !!! J'ai bcp apprécié ta review !! merci !!  
  
Sarah levana : Ahhh Sarah !!! L'une de mes plus grande fan tu dis ??? Non arrête jvé vraiment finir par rougir !!! En tout cas ta review du chapitre 2 était... comment dire ? Epoustoufflante et vraiment des plus sympa !!!!!!!! lol Merci de me dire que j'ai un joli style ça fait plaisir !!!!! Toi c'est définitif, je t'adore !!!!!!! lol (voir suite de la RAR plus bas)  
  
Nooky : C'est vrai que pas mal de monde m'ont dis que c'était orginal et ça fait d'autant plus plaisir car moi (et je ne pense pas être la seule) j'adore l'originalité !!!! Tu adore ma fic ??? Et c'est rare ??? Et bien merci bcp !!!!!!!! C'est très très très gentil et je n'exagère pas !!! merci bcp !!!!!! Je ne t'oublierai pas !!!!!  
  
Lily : Et oui Lily, finalement après avoir réfléchi, j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic et de ne pas la laisser tomber, alors voilà la suite et merci pour la review !!!  
  
Mona Potter : Difficile de ne pas s'identiffier à la petite Hermione quand on sent ce qu'elle ressent (lol) !! J'en ai presque mal pour elle parfois !!!! Merci pour la review et voilà la suite !!!! (  
  
Laure1 : Tu as adoré ??? Tant mieux ça fait très plaisir !!!! Apparement, bcp de gens trouve que c'est bien décrit et j'en suis très flattée !!!!!! Oh ça oui, elle va lui en faire baver !!!! Je peux te l'assurer !! En plus dans toutes mes fics, elle a un putain de (sal) caractère (un peu comme le mien mais en mieux lol) et à tu peux me croire ça va barder pour lui parfois !!!! lol Et bien voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle t'ai plus !!! et qu'elle ait plu aux autres !!!! Merci bcp et @bientôt !!!!  
  
Sarah levana (pour l'autre review) : Oui oui, jme souviens de toi !!!! une très grand fan ????? Ca fait encore plus plaisir que la première fois parce que là tu l'affirme !!! *rougit violemment* t'es trop gentille !!!! Originalité, fraicheur, promesse ???? Tout ça à la fois !!! là Tu me flatte vraiment *Lady Ly qui pik encore plus un fard !!!!* Et bien en fait, finalement j'ai décidé de la continuer cette histoire parce que j'avais honte de l'abandonner et ds le fond, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre y touche (et oui chui posséssive !!!! lol). Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer cette fic avant les autres et puis tu voies s'il y a besoin de correction... ou autre chose !! j'aimerai bien aussi que parfois si t'as des idées, tu m'en fasse part !!! Apparment tu as msn alors on pourrait discuter toutes les deux... ? Réponds moi et jte donnerai mon adresse !!!! Bisous la belle. Lady Ly -)  
  
EMY, Elsa, MyLilyRose, Billy, Laurence, Hermi, Aiko Potter: Voilà la suite !!! Merci pour les reviews !!! j'espère que ça vous a plus !!! Bisous à tous !!!!  
  
Merci à tous vraiment pour toutes les reviews j'ai eu... attendez je compte...24 REVIEWS POUR UN CHAPITRE !!!!!!!! Je suis trop heureuse !!!!! Merci beaucoup à tous !!!!!!!  
  
A la prochaine !!  
  
Ciao  
  
Lady Lyanna 


	4. Nouvelle rencontre et entretien

**Huit ans plus tard...  
**  
  
**Résum :** Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. Huit ans plus tard, ils se revoient...  
  
**Petites indications :** La magie n'existe pas. Poudlard est le collège-lycée privé dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Drago Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Ron et Harry. Ron et Ginny sont faux jumeaux. Les Weasley, Malfoy, Granger et Potter sont des familles plutôt (très) aisées. Les parents de Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture et c'est Sirius qui l'a élevé.   
  
Je crois que c'est tout, mais si j'ai des choses à rajoutées, je le ferai au fur et à mesure des chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
         Hermione se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres ce jeudi là. Laure, sa directrice, l'avait presque forcé à prendre sa journée de congé. Hermione avait refusé, prétextant une tonne de travail à faire, mais Laure, réputée comme étant plutôt bornée, n'avait pas cédé. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait là, à flâner au lieu de travailler. Ses pas la conduirent devant un petit café qui avait l'air sympa. Elle entra et alla s'installer à une table. Elle commanda un café et sortit un bouquin de son sac à main. Quelques minutes passèrent tranquillement. Boire un café et lire un bon livre... le paradis ! Plusieurs hommes vinrent l'accoster, mais elle les repoussa parfois un peu sèchement. Un autre lourdos la drague d'une façon plutôt... minable quand un autre homme arriva derrière lui. Le premier continuait son baratin alors que le second, un trentenaire assez beau gosse brun aux yeux marron, s'exclama :  
  
  
  
« Salut ma chérie, merci de m'avoir attendu, j'étais un peu long mais j'avais une réunion très importante ! »  
  
  
  
         Il s'installa à côté d'Hermione en lui offrant un grand sourire alors que l'autre, baragouinant quelque chose, s'en alla rapidement. Hermione se tourna vers l'homme assis à ses côtés en souriant bien qu'un peu méfiante.  
  
  
  
« Merci, j'ai crû qu'il ne me lâcherai jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle en soupirant.  
  
  
-Mais de rien, ravi d'aider une aussi jolie femme. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présent : William Jens, dit il en faisait un baise main à Hermione.  
  
  
-Hermione Granger, répondit elle en s'éloignant légèrement.  
  
  
-Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, je venait juste vous prêtez main forte, dit il en se levant. Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré.  
  
  
-Oh mais vous pouvez rester... enfin si vous voulez ! Invita-t-elle rapidement.  
  
  
-Et bien, si c'est demandé si gentiment... »  
  
  
  
         Il se rassit et ils engagèrent la conversation. Hermione n'aimait pas tellement ce type d'homme habituellement, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose dans les yeux qui l'avait fasciné. Et puis il ressemblait tellement à... elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux... à Harry... Enfin à Harry avant que Sirius meurt. Se laissant aller, Hermione accepta finalement un rendez vous pour le vendredi même, sa patronne lui ayant annulé le dîner d'affaire qu'elle avait le soir même...  
  
  
  
  
*************************   
  
  
  
          Harry entra dans le vaste lycée dans lequel il avait fait sa scolarité. Poudlard était, pour lui, une deuxième maison. C'est ici qu'il avait fait ses premières blagues, ici qu'il avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis, ici qu'il avait connu son premier et seul véritable amour... Pour faciliter la séparation entre eux, et parce qu'ils avaient des amis communs, il était parti en France. Là bas, il avait trouvé un boulot comme professeur à BeauxBâtons, l'équivalent français de Poudlard. Il enseignait les mathématiques, matière dans laquelle il avait toujours eu des facilités. Harry ne s'était jamais plaint de ce travail, il adorait le faire. Ses élèves le respectaient et ils adoraient délirés avec lui.   
  
  
  
         Harry pénétra dans la partie administration. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau du directeur. Albus Dumbledore, malgré son âge, dirigeait toujours Poudlard avec vigueur. Les élèves l'appréciaient pour sa bienveillance et sa malice. Il était rare que Dumbledore donne des heures de colles ou des punitions quelconques. Harry frappa à la porte de son ancien directeur avec qui il était resté en contact. Il entra après avoir eu l'autorisation.  
  
  
  
  
« Harry, quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant.  
  
  
  
-Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.   
  
  
  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
  
  
  
-Bien, et vous ?  
  
  
  
-On ne peut mieux. Alors, que me veut ta visite ?  
  
  
  
-Et bien... c'est à propos de... d'Hermione. »  
  
  
  
  
         Dumbledore lui adressa un regard compatissant. Il savait qu'Harry aimait toujours la jeune femme, même si celui-ci ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Depuis la mort de Sirius, leur relation n'avait fait que se dégrader et plusieurs personnes en avaient été témoins. Dumbledore en faisait parti. Il savait qu'Hermione avait été patiente avec Harry, mais elle avait fini par craquer et était parti. Le vieux directeur ne la blâmait pas et d'ailleurs personne ne le faisait. Il se doutait que Harry ne devait pas être très agréable quand il était malheureux.  
  
  
  
  
« Nous sommes tous les deux les témoins au mariage de Drago et Ginny, expliqua Harry.  
  
  
  
-Et comment a-t-elle réagit quand elle l'a apprit ?  
  
  
  
-Elle n'a rien laissé paraître, mais je sais que ça ne l'enchante pas. Elle n'a plus entendu parlé de moi depuis huit ans et je ressurgit comme ça...  
  
  
  
-Votre passé commun ne doit pas influencer l'ambiance du mariage de Drago et Ginny.   
  
  
  
-Je sais bien, mais c'est dur de lui parler en sachant qu'elle me déteste. Une lueur de tristesse passant dans le regard du jeune homme qui se reprit mais trop lentement pour que le vieil homme ne la voit pas.  
  
  
  
-Peut être pourrais tu me dire ce qui ne va vraiment pas ?  
  
  
  
-On s'est vu hier soir et... je l'ai embrassé. Je crois que... que je... enfin bref. Et elle m'a repoussé. »  
  
  
  
  
         Le vieil homme s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira. Hermione était le genre de personne qui au lieu d'accepter le passé, voulait à tout prix l'oublier. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, mais elle ne se résoudrait pas à revenir 8 ans en arrière. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait trouvé Hermione effondré mais déterminée dans son bureau alors qu'il revenait d'une réunion.  
  
  
  
  
**Flash-back :  
**  
  
  
« Hermione ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Demanda Dumbledore en entrant dans son bureau.  
  
  
  
-Je... j'ai... je vous attendais. Mrs Figgs (la secrétaire) m'a laissé entrer. Je voulais vous parler.  
  
  
  
-Je t'écoute, répondit il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, fronçant les sourcils devant l'air soucieux de la jeune femme.  
  
  
  
-Je... j'ai décidé... je vais divorcer. »  
  
  
  
**Fin du flash-back  
  
  
  
**  
         Cette déclaration l'avait pris de court à ce moment là. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne l'étonnait pas. Il y avait plusieurs signes avant-coureurs qui montraient que le couple n'allait pas bien. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt et peut être qu'il aurait pu parler au jeune couple afin d'éviter ce genre de chose. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien vu venir. Le divorce avait eu lieu malgré les sentiments réciproques des deux époux. Mais peut être qu'en fin de compte, divorcer était la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient eu à faire.   
  
  
  
  
« Tu l'aimes encore Harry, n'est ce pas ? Demanda le vieil homme en se redressant. Un long silence suivit cette demande qui dans le fond n'en était pas une.  
  
  
  
-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, vous savez. Le fait n'est plus de savoir si je l'aime ou pas, c'est plutôt de savoir si on réussira à mener à bien ce mariage.  
  
  
  
-Tu es venu me demander conseil alors que tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'aider. Ca ne me concerne pas, comme ça ne concerne d'ailleurs personne d'autre. Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler Harry.   
  
  
  
-Ca ne fait rien, de toute façon vous avez raison. Seul le temps me répondra.  
  
  
  
-Voilà une parole très sage Harry, déclara le vieil homme alors que tous deux se levaient.   
  
  
  
-Au revoir professeur et merci quand même, déclara Harry en serrant la main de son ancien directeur. A bientôt.  
  
  
  
-A bientôt et Harry, prends soin de toi.  
  
  
  
-Merci, vous aussi. »  
  
  
  
  
         Harry sortit du bureau de son ancien directeur avec plus de sérénité qu'à l'arrivée. Il savait que même s'il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à ses questions, le directeur l'avait tout de même aidé.  
  
  
  
         Dans un mois, il y aurait le mariage de son meilleur ami et de la fille qu'il considérait comme sa soeur. Un mois. Qu'était ce un mois ? Rien à l'échelle d'une vie et énorme à l'échelle d'un jour. Harry rentra chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans un mois, il reverrait Hermione et à ce moment là, il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient au moins amis...  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'est vraiment pas long, mais bon, je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir aux lecteurs d'avoir des nouvelles de cette fic. Donc voilà....  
  
J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ??? Cette fic ne sera plus très longue, je pense encore deux à quatre chapitres.   
  
Je ne fais pas de RaR cette fois ci. Si vous avez des questions à me poser, voici mon email : claire.s.lecuyer@wanadoo.fr  
J'adore les emails alors n'hésitez pas lol  
  
  
Ciao  
  
  
Lady Lyanna )   
  
  



	5. Contre attaque

Huit ans plus tard...  
  
Résumé : Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. Huit ans plus tard, ils se revoient...  
  
Petites indications : La magie n'existe pas. Poudlard est le collège-lycée privé dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Drago Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Ron et Harry. Ron et Ginny sont faux jumeaux. Les Weasley, Malfoy, Granger et Potter sont des familles plutôt (très) aisées. Les parents de Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture et c'est Sirius qui l'a élevé.  
  
Je crois que c'est tout, mais si j'ai des choses à rajoutées, je le ferai au fur et à mesure des chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
##############################################################  
  
Ce samedi là, Hermione observa la carte d'invitation au mariage de Drago Malfoy et Virginia Weasley, allongée sur son lit. Pourquoi avait il fallu que son passé la rattrape alors qu'elle avait fini par l'oublier ? Elle s'était souvent posée cette question ces dernières semaines. On ne peut pas dire que sa vie avait été facile. C'étai même mentir mais pourtant, elle avait réussi à prendre pied. Ses amis l'y avaient beaucoup aidé et puis Harry était parti en France...  
  
Elle se demandait d'ailleurs où il vivait à Londres parce qu'elle savait qu'il travaillait et habitait toujours en France enfin aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi elle repensait à ça ? Après tout il ne fallait pas qu'elle se reprenne la tête pour des futilités. Elle avait à présent un petit ami très bien, un boulot dur mais qu'elle adorait, des amis formidables et un emploi du temps réglé comme elle l'entendait.  
  
En repensant au fait qu'à présent elle avait un petit ami, elle se rappela la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Will l'avait emmené au cinéma puis dans un petit restaurant chinois. Qu'est qu'elle avait pu s'amuser ! Tout ça avait été d'une simplicité débordante et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Will était vraiment attentionné. Il faisait preuve d'une galanterie rare et elle l'aimait bien.  
  
A la fin de la soirée, il l'avait simplement embrassé sur la joue et était parti. Il était vraiment adorable. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs rendez vous qu'il s'était décidé à lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle y avait répondu, bien sûr. Elle ne devait pas laisser s'échapper un mec pareil. Ils n'avaient cependant pas encore couché ensemble. Bien sûr il avait voulu, mais elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Que sa dernière relation s'était très mal finie et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était assez distante avec les hommes. Il avait été si compréhensif. Il lui avait répondu qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer et que c'est elle qui déciderait.  
  
D'après Kathy c'était l'homme parfait. Oui mais voilà, malgré que ce soit l'homme parfait, Hermione ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle devrait. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Cependant elle savait que l'amour viendrait après. Et puis le coup de foudre ça n'existait pas. Ni l'amour éternel d'ailleurs...  
  
Cela résumait assez bien les trois dernières semaines. Depuis sa rencontre avec William. Dans une semaine elle devrait aller au mariage de deux de ses meilleurs amis et ça ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça. Bien sûr elle était heureuse pour eux : il était évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et ce depuis très longtemps, mais revoir tout le monde en même temps -même certaines personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années- ne la faisait pas sauter de joie. Elle avait envie d'emmener Will mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il voudrait. Et puis il fallait qu'elle appelle Ginny d'abord pour lui demander si elle pouvait.  
  
Comme prit d'une aspiration soudaine, elle prit le téléphone et se décida à composer le numéro de sa meilleure amie qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle attendit quatre sonneries avant qu'on ne lui réponde.  
  
-Allô ? Demanda la voix joyeuse de Ginny haletante d'avoir sûrement trop rit. Elle entendit des rires derrière.  
  
-Je te dérange ?  
  
-Non bien sûr que non Hermione, répondit la rouquine en appuyant sur son prénom.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête signe d'abandon devant le caractère parfois bizarre de Ginny.  
  
-Alors sinon ça va, Mione ?  
  
-Oui oui ça va et toi ?  
  
-Très très bien.  
  
-Pas trop nerveuse ?  
  
-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point.  
  
-Si Ginny, je me l'imagine parfaitement, répondit Hermione un peu sombre.  
  
-Oh désolée...  
  
-Pas grave. Dis moi je t'appelais pour savoir si je peux amener quelqu'un à votre mariage ?  
  
-Euh..., Ginny parut hésiter, oui... oui bien sûr... mais... euh... qui ?  
  
-Il s'appelle William Jens. C'est... euh... mon petit ami.  
  
-Ton... TON QUOI ??!! Cria presque Ginny au téléphone.  
  
-Mon petit ami.  
  
-Mais... mais... mais depuis quand t'as un petit ami ???  
  
-Ca a l'air de t'étonner ?  
  
-NON ! Je veux dire bien sûr que non mais... tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! Depuis quand sors tu avec ? Demanda la rousse un peu plus posée.  
  
-A peu près trois semaines.  
  
-TROIS SEMAINES ????!! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ??  
  
-Et bien... parce que je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit sérieux et je voulais attendre avant de vous en parler.  
  
-Et tu veux l'amener à mon mariage ??  
  
-Oui... enfin... si ça ne vous dérange pas...  
  
-Vas falloir que je rappelle le traiteur pour annoncer une personne de plus, s'exclama Ginny nerveuse. Oh et puis il y a aussi la grande tante de Drago qui vient finalement. Oh mon Dieu je ne vais jamais m'en sortir !  
  
Hermione sourit. Ginny était toujours pareille. Elle voulait s'occuper de tout mais paniquait dès qu'il y avait un problème.  
  
-Si ça te dérange, je...  
  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas ! Excuse moi Hermione, je suis très heureuse pour toi ! Se reprit Ginny vivement. C'est juste que tout ça me met à cran.  
  
-Tout va bien se passer te t'inquiète dont pas. Je dois te laisser, je déjeune avec Will se midi et je ne suis pas encore prête.  
  
-Ok bonne journée.  
  
-A toi aussi ma puce.  
  
Ginny raccrocha le combiné avec une mine soucieuse. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Drago et Harry. Ils avaient bien sûr tout écouté -dès le moment où elle avait prononcé le nom d'Hermione- et elle vit Harry afficher un regard indéchiffrable. Drago quant à lui regardait Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Je dois y aller, dit le brun soudain. Bonne journée.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Drago le rattrapa juste avant qu'il sorte. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.  
  
-Ecoute Harry, essaye d'arrêter de penser à elle. Arrête de te faire souffrir.  
  
-C'est à cause de moi si on a divorcé !  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne souffres pas. Je le vois bien que tu l'aimes toujours.  
  
-Et alors, je fais ce que je veux non ?!  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je te dis, mais elle a refait sa vie alors refais la tienne. Tu peux amener quelqu'un au mariage si tu veux.  
  
Harry l'observa longuement. Son meilleur ami ne voulait que son bien, il le savait. Mais comment oublier une fille tel qu'Hermione ? Il était sortit avec d'autre fille mais aucune ne LA valait. Un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon apparut sur le visage de Drago. Ce mec avait une tête d'ange mais était loin d'en être un.  
  
-Ou alors... tu peux essayer de la récupérer...  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Rends la jalouse.  
  
-Expliques toi.  
  
-Restes lui indifférent, invite une femme -de préférence très belle- au mariage et le plus important de tout : fais comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-Oui mais tu oublies quelque chose : elle me déteste.  
  
-Non Harry, intervint la voix de Ginny qui les fit tous deux se retourner, Hermione est loin de te détester. Au contraire. Mais elle marche beaucoup plus avec sa tête qu'avec son coeur. Et sa tête lui dit que tu la feras souffrir.  
  
-Mais non je ne-  
  
-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça Harry.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence où Harry parut réfléchir. Puis il se tourna vers Drago le même sourire que celui-ci quelques moments auparavant.  
  
-La rendre jalouse tu disais...  
  
########8########ans########plus########tard## ######  
  
Hermione arriva au restaurant où Will lui avait donné rendez vous. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très chic mais la nourriture y était bonne et le service ne laissait pas à désirer. Elle le vit assis à une table entrain de lire un journal, sûrement à la page des finances. William travaillait à la bourse. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais ce boulot lui prenait pas mal de temps. Malgré cela, il arrivait toujours à trouver du temps pour elle et ça la touchait beaucoup.  
  
Elle s'assit à la table de deux devant lui et il releva la tête du London World qu'il lisait. Il lui sourit et replia le journal.  
  
-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Très bien et toi ?  
  
-On ne peut mieux depuis que tu es là.  
  
Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il embrassait bien et elle aimait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais pas autant qu'avec- Elle interrompit là ses pensées ne préférant pas les continuer.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea-t-il gentiment alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Oh rien, je réfléchissais juste à comment te demander ça.  
  
'Un pieu mensonge', pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Me demander quoi ?  
  
-Et bien... je t'ai parlé du mariage de mes meilleurs amis, la semaine prochaine ?  
  
-Oui... ?  
  
-J'ai eu Ginny ce matin au téléphone et- enfin quoiqu'il en soit est ce que tu aimerais m'y accompagner ? Tu n'es pas obliger d'accepter, tu fais comme tu veux, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en le voyant froncer les sourcils.  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter, je veux dire il ne me connaisse pas...  
  
-Oh j'ai demandé à Ginny avant et elle a accepté. Elle a juste été un peu surprise que j'aie quelqu'un.  
  
-Et bien, si ça ne dérange pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'être ton cavalier !  
  
Hermione lui fit un grand sourire. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau puis prit la carte.  
  
-Alors, dit elle en regardant le choix des plats, que me proposes tu ?  
  
########8########ans########plus########tard## ######  
  
Le vendredi soir, Hermione se prépara pour la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny. Elle se dit qu'une tenue classe devrait faire l'affaire, après tout elles resteraient à l'hôtel. C'était Hermione, en bonne demoiselle d'honneur, qui avait tout organisé. Elle enfila une jupe noire moulante qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux avec une légère fente sur le côté. Elle mit ensuite un pull à manche trois quart et enfila des escarpins. Elle était en retard, elle se maquilla donc vite fait et sortit en prenant rapidement son long manteau noir et son sac à main. Arrivée au fond du couloir de son étage, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié ses clés de voiture c'est avec un juron qu'elle retourna donc à son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et prit ses clés, la referma rapidement et arriva presque en courant devant son ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton nerveusement sous le nez dédaigneux d'une vieille femme d'aspect aisé.  
  
-Allez ouvre toi, ouvre toi, marmonna-t-elle en continuant d'appuyer.  
  
Lorsque enfin l'ascenseur arriva, elle s'y engouffra et attendit impatiemment d'arrivée en bas. Elle pu enfin souffler lorsqu'elle fut dans sa voiture. Et c'est avec une certaine nervosité qu'elle se dirigea vers le chic hôtel français du coeur de Londres : 'le Petit Parisien' C'était un de ses préférés, elle adorait le restaurant et y venait souvent à une époque. C'est là que Harry l'avait demandé en mariage d'ailleurs. C'était l'un des hôtels les plus réputés de Londres et Hermione y avait loué la chambre de l'Empereur, la plus grande chambre et la plus confortable. Elle voulait le mieux pour sa meilleure amie comme celle-ci l'aurait fait pour elle s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reparte dans ses douloureux souvenirs d'un court mariage.  
  
Elle mit un demi heure pour y arriver. Elle attendit Ginny, qui devait être amenée, les yeux bandés, par Lavande Brown, une de leurs amies, l'une des demoiselles d'honneur secondaires. Hermione ne connaissait pas la liste des invités car c'était Ginny qui s'en était occupé et c'était Lavande qui les avait appelé parce qu'elle prétendait qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas tout assumer. Elle du attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant de voir l'ombre d'une tête rousse et d'un autre brune. Hermione se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était installée et alla les rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione, dit Lavande en souriant et en allant embrasser son amie.  
  
-Hermione ? Demanda Ginny avec un peu d'impatience. Est-ce qu'on m'enlever ce fichu bandeau maintenant ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
Lavande s'en chargea et Ginny pu enfin voir où on l'avait traînée. Elle tourna autour d'elle pour regarder le magnifique hall avec des yeux presque émerveillés.  
  
-Oh Hermione, souffla-t-elle en enlaçant son amie, c'est fantastique. Merci !  
  
Hermione sourit et les entraîna vers la réception où elle récupéra les clés de la chambre. Elles montèrent toutes trois au troisième étage et purent admirer la magnifique chambre. Une fois remise de leurs émotions -du moins pour Lavande et Ginny car Hermione avait déjà vu la sit bien des années auparavant et elle trouva que celle-ci n'avait pas tellement changé- les trois jeunes femmes s'amusèrent comme des gamines à se jeter sur le lit.  
  
-Tu as dis quoi aux autres pour la soirée ? Demanda Hermione à Lavande.  
  
-Je leur ai donné le numéro de la chambre et je leur ais dit de venir.  
  
Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, on frappa à la porte.  
  
-Tiens voilà les premières, s'exclama Lavande joyeusement en allant ouvrir.  
  
Les invitées arrivèrent au compte goûte. Au total, elles étaient une dizaine. En plus d'elles trois, il y avait Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang et enfin les trois inséparables : Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angélina Johnson. Il y eut beaucoup d'exclamations surtout pour Hermione avec les habituels 'ça fait tellement longtemps !' et 'comme tu as changé !'. Blasée mais heureuse de les revoir, Hermione appela la réception afin de demander un plateau repas pour plusieurs personnes mais elle ne répondait pas. Pas bouleversée, elle sortit de la chambre en disant qu'elle descendait pour en commander un. Arrivée là bas, elle aperçut une silhouette masculine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Soupirant et surprise de le voir là, elle se dirigea vers le réceptionniste avec qui Harry parlait.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?? S'exclama-t-elle agacée de le voir tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, surpris.  
  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question, dit il après s'être repris affichant un air indéchiffrable.  
  
-J'ai réservé ici pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny.  
  
Harry eut un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout après son air surpris.  
  
-J'ai choisi cet hôtel pour celui de Dray !  
  
-QUOI ??!  
  
Le sourire de Harry s'élargit devant sa réaction. Sans gêne, il la prit par la taille et lui murmura :  
  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas tellement que tu ais choisi cet endroit finalement ma chérie.  
  
Elle se détacha brusquement de lui et le regarda effarée. Il lui sourit charmeusement et se tourna vers le réceptionniste qui regardait l'échange avec curiosité et Harry prit le mot qu'il lui tendait. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Hermione demanda rapidement son plateau repas et le rattrapa dans l'ascenseur.  
  
-Tu as quelle chambre ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc alors que les portes se refermaient et que l'ascenseur entamait sa montée.  
  
-La suite royale.  
  
-Mais... mais c'est la chambre juste à côté !!  
  
-Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses...  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent à leur étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre d'Harry et Hermione lui lança un regard noir, la main sur la porte de sa chambre. Il lui sourit et se pencha, lui déposant un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Sans attendre, il entra dans sa suite d'où des rires masculins s'échappèrent quand il ouvrit la porte. Elle resta quelques secondes en stand by légèrement abasourdie. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main sur l'endroit qu'il avait embrassé et son regard se durcit. 'Il faut l'oublier, se dit elle, c'est du passé !' Oui mais pourquoi lui faisait il toujours cet effet là ?  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre avec un sourire qui, elle l'espérait, faisait vrai. Mais ce sourire se figea quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle, finissant d'embrasser Lavande pour lui dire bonjour : Parvati Patil...  
  
############################################################################ #######################  
  
argggggggggggg je suis sadique hin !!! Pauvre Mione !! je lui en fait subir des choses !! Pour eux qui ne se rappellent plus, c'est à cause, entre autre, de Parvati Patil qu'ils ont divorcés !! Quel sa'biiiiiiiip'pe !!!! Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre !!! Donc pour ceux qui ne l'on peut être pas remarquer, j'update toutes mes fics dans l'ordre de dernière parution de la plus vieille à la plus récente en ce moment donc la prochaine sera sûrement Lorsque trois générations se rencontrent...  
  
Voilà pour les news maintenant, les RAR :  
  
Link9 : Le chapitre précédent était vraiment super court et pas intéressant mais je suis contente qu'il t'es plu !!! Oui je lis tes fics en fait j'avais adoré Combattre le mal par le mal alors j'avais regardé les autres et certaines me plaisaient beaucoup !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !!!! Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire je m'imagine déjà la scène avec Parvati... hum j'ai ate d'y être lol Bon ben merci pour ta tite review et mets en une autre lol !! Ciao  
  
Fanny Radcliffe : Je sais je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue mais c'est pas facile d'allier les cours, la vie familiale et l'écriture ajoute à ça 6 heures de sport par semaine et trois heures de travail scolaire par jour et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire... En tout cas je suis navrée du retard et j'espère que je posterai le chapitre suivant assez vite !! Bzou  
  
Ludivine : Et bien j t'avais répondu à l'époque et je vais utiliser ton idée !! En plus j'ai gardé la chanson que tu m'avais envoyé donc je la mettrais sûrement dans deux chapitre si mes calculs sont bon ou peut être trois enfin pour le mariage quoi !!! Merci pour tes idées et ta review à bientôt....   
  
Lucy Kinkirk : Ben oui t'as vu il va venir au mariage !!!! ) Merci pour ta zentil review !!!  
  
Lisalune Laika la louve Eleanore Herm'021 Allie Kikou émy Liline1996 Soleeiila : Merci pour votre review !! Ca m'a fait super plaisir que vous preniez le temps surtout pour ce petit chapitre de rien du tout !! Enfin Harry et Hermione vont sûrement se réconcilier, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de ma fin après tout c'est aussi un drama...  
  
Aikopotter : Ca c'est une review !!! Ca fait trop plaisir de recevoir ça ya tellement d'enthousiasme ça donne envie de continuer !!! Merci c'est très gentil !!! J'attend une review pour ce chapitre ?? lol Merci beaucoup encore !! Bizoooooooooo  
  
Mona Potter : Je suis d'accord avec toi être ami c'est déjà bien, mais là ils ne le sont pas tout à fait ! On dirait qu'ils jouent à un jeu, un jeun un peu dangereux pour leurs sentiments mais ils ne s'en rendent pas tellement compte :!! Merci ma revieweuse fétiche (  
  
Claire : Le même prénom que moi hihi !! Ca fait bizarre de recevoir une review avec son nom !!! lol enfin merci !!! Et vive les Claire !!!!  
  
Nooki : Moi aussi je suis très sadique avec mes persos et mes lecteurs lol Elle est super sympa ta review !! Merci !!! Et moi aussi je veux la suite (de ta review -) hihi) kissou  
  
Lily Evans : Mets toi à la place d'elle, l'homme qu'elle aime est carrément froid et distant depuis la mort de son parrain. Ils s'engueulent tout le temps et il ne semble pas s'intéresser à elle. Elle sait que l'amour est là et elle reste parce qu'elle pense qu'ils ont une chance de dépasser ça. Et puis un jour, elle rentre chez elle et là elle voit son mari, l'homme qu'elle aime à en mourir, entrain d'embrasser une autre qu'elle-même n'a jamais pu saquer depuis le collège. Comment tu réagirais. Ben moi c'est simple je me casserais vite fait bien fait même si ça me fait souffrir je partirais. Quand à Harry, il n'est aussi gentil que ça. Ils échangent quand même de sacrés mots ya des moments !!! Mais bon c'est vrai que les lecteurs ne voient pas toujours sous le même angle que l'auteur ! Merci ta review est gentille !! Bzou  
  
BERTRAND Kévin : Tes idées sont sympa, mais j'ai déjà trouvé comment se terminerai l'histoire et je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira parce que ça parait être dans le style de ce que tu m'a proposé enfin si c'est pas le cas envoies moi une review incendiaire a la fin de cette fic pour m'insulter ou dire ce que tu veux !!! lol Merci pour ta longuuuuuuuuuue review ça fait de la lecture et j'adore toujours en recevoir des comme ça !!!! Kiss Ta mon mail si tu veux parler  
  
Voilà et bien à Bientôt pour le chapitre prochain...  
  
Bizooooooooooooooooooo à tous même aux lecteurs silencieux lol  
  
Ciao  
  
Lady Lyanna 


	6. Désespoir

**Huit ans plus tard...  
**  
  
**Résumé :** Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. Huit ans plus tard, ils se revoient...  
  
**Petites indications :** La magie n'existe pas. Poudlard est le collège-lycée privé dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Drago Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Ron et Harry. Ron et Ginny sont faux jumeaux. Les Weasley, Malfoy, Granger et Potter sont des familles plutôt (très) aisées. Les parents de Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture et c'est Sirius qui l'a élevé.  
  
Je crois que c'est tout, mais si j'ai des choses à rajouter, je le ferai au fur et à mesure des chapitres.  
  
Bonne lecture !

Hermione resta abasourdie. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?? Elle ne savait pas que Ginny avait gardé des liens avec elle. Apparemment tout le monde sembla remarquer son attitude car toutes les filles présentes la regardaient, se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Parvati lui fit un sourire, qui sonnait étrangement faux et narquois pour Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse, quel plaisir de te revoir après si longtemps !

Elle ouvrit ses bras pour l'y accueillir mais Hermione ne bougea pas et Ginny vit une lueur passer dans le regard de celle-ci. Par égard pour sa meilleure amie, Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour saluer la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir Parvati, dit elle sans toutefois s'avancer pour l'étreindre.

Revoir la femme qui avait brisé en partie son mariage lui avait fait comme un coup de poing au coeur. Ginny ne pouvait pas savoir ça et elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, après tout Parvati Patil était une de ses amies au collège puis après, contrairement à Hermione qui n'avait jamais pu la supporter. Patil ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'attitude de Granger et baissa les bras, gardant sa voix joyeuse et émoustillée.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé dans le hall de l'hôtel ! Déclara-t-elle en jetant un regard du coin de l'oeil vers Hermione, tandis que les autres la priaient enthousiastes, de continuer, s'asseyant sur le lit. Harry Potter !

Cela jeta un froid dans l'assistance alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Hermione qui s'était figée. Tout le monde savait que la rupture s'était très mal passée et que la jeune femme ne voulait plus entendre parler de son ex mari donc la plupart évitaient le sujet quand elle était là. Parvati, imperturbable continua, regardant toujours du coin de l'oeil la réaction d'Hermione.

-Ca faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Et il n'a pas tellement changé, je dirai même qu'il est toujours aussi charmeur. Et il est vraiment aussi beau et ténébreux que dans mes souvenirs ! Ajouta-t-elle rêveusement. Si c'était moi qui l'avais épousé, je ne.

-Mais ce n'est pas toi, coupa Hermione avec froideur tout en lui lançant un petit sourire qui sonnait particulièrement faux, bien que je me doute que tu aurais aimé...

A nouveau, il n'y eut plus un bruit et Hermione et Parvati s'affrontèrent du regard. Ginny fronça les sourcils, il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux là !

-Oui et je suis sûre que MOI j'aurai su le combler, répliqua Patil avec une voix hypocrite, et je l'aurai sûrement empêché d'aller voir ailleurs...

Le coup partit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Hermione venait de la gifler. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise devant son geste, tandis que Parvati paraissait outrée. 'Jamais Hermione ne perd le contrôle d'elle-même', pensa Ginny, 'mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?!' Hermione ne s'excusa cependant pas de son geste auprès de Parvati.

-Ginny... je... je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, je ne veux pas gâcher ta fête...

Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre ou la retenir, elle était déjà sortie en coup de vent, honteuse d'elle-même. Ginny la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'ascenseur.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Hermione ?

-Je pense que c'est mieux que je parte !

-Arrête ça, ce n'est pas si grave de perdre le contrôle de soit même !! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est la première fois que je te vois t'énerver contre quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, se livrant à un combat intérieur. Devait elle tout dire à Ginny et risquer de gâcher son amitié avec Parvati ? Qui plus est, elle se sentirait réellement humiliée même devant sa meilleure amie. Ou ne devait elle rien dire et mentir une fois de plus à Ginny ? Dans les deux cas, elle était perdante. Soupirant, elle releva légèrement la tête et tenta de sourire à la rouquine.

-Rien Ginny, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous deux, articula-t-elle difficilement. Retournes t'amuser et ne t'occupes pas de moi. Je préfère rentrer.

-Mais Herm-

-Non Ginny, n'insiste pas s'il te plait. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

Elle se retourna et commença à partir. Ginny la regardait s'en aller quand Hermione se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était douce mais claire.

-J'aimerai tellement que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tu aies le mariage de tes rêves. Celui que je n'ai pas pu avoir...Soit heureuse ma petite Virginia, parce je ne supporterai pas de te voir triste. Drago est vraiment un homme bien et je suis sûre qu'il saura te combler. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne le laisse pas t'échapper parce que tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Ces paroles résonnèrent comme un appel au secours pour Ginny. Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Au bout de quelques instants où Ginny éclata littéralement en sanglots -sûrement dû aux nerfs à vif qu'elle avait à cause du mariage, d'après Hermione- la brunette se détacha un peu, elle aussi les yeux légèrement plus brillant.

-Je t'aime ma petite soeur, murmura Hermione en souriant. Ginny le lui rendit.

-Je t'aime aussi Mina.

-Argg non arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Plaisanta la brunette en grimaçant.

-Quoi tu n'aimes pas ?! Mais c'est pourtant comme ça que t'appelait ta grand-mère ! Taquina la futur Mme Malfoy.

-Merci de me le rappeler !!

Elles rirent légèrement, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Lorsqu'elles eurent reprit leur calme, Hermione recula d'un pas et observa sa meilleure amie.

-Tu es radieuse, lui dit elle en souriant doucement, enfin si on enlève les larmes !

Elles se sourirent à nouveaux.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

-Non, vas profiter de ta soirée, moi je préfère rentrer, et puis de toute façon je ne manquerai à personne.

-Pfff bien sûr que si tu vas nous manquer. Tu sais que tu es très drôle quand tu es à moitié bourrée. Tu fais des choses vraiment... extraordinaires !

-Allez, on se revoit demain. Dis bonsoir aux filles de ma part.

-Bien.

Ginny se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sous le regard un peu triste d'Hermione. La rousse était un peu vexée que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas là à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, mais elle savait que si Hermione en était arrivé à de telles extrémités c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Elle entra dans la chambre après un dernier regard vers la brunette.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle aurait tellement voulu être à cette fête... Mais elle savait qu'elle la gâcherait si elle restait. Elle enfila son manteau qu'elle avait pris en chemin et ajusta son sac à main à son épaule. Elle commença à avancer vers l'ascenseur d'un pas lent dans le silence du couloir quand une porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir des bruits de rire et de voix. Hermione soupira en s'arrêtant de marcher en pensant que c'était Ginny qui revenait essayer de la convaincre de rester et elle eut une belle surprise en se retournant.

Harry se tenait devant elle à quelques mètres seulement et tentait vraisemblablement de reprendre son souffle après avoir sûrement trop rit. En la voyant, il referma la porte et fronça les sourcils. Que faisait elle au milieu du couloir avec son manteau et son sac ? Il reprit son sérieux et lui lança un léger sourire.

-Hey Hermione !

-Hey Harry ! Reprit elle mal à l'aise.

'On dirait un élève pris en faute !' pensèrent ils d'eux-mêmes au même moment.

-Qu'est qui- dirent ils en même temps.

-Vas y, lança Harry galamment.

-Nan toi d'abord !

-J'insiste.

Hermione soupira devant son semblant de politesse. Il l'agaçait quand il faisait semblant d'être galant avec elle.

-Pourquoi es tu sorti ?

-J'allais chercher de la glace à la réception. On n'en a pas et le téléphone ne marche pas. Comme c'est moi qui organise tout...

-Oh d'accord, dit simplement Hermione en regard ses pieds.

-Et toi ?

-Je... je m'en allais en fait.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Pourquoi diable t'en vas-tu ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-elle retrouvant tout son piquant.

-Nan c'est vrai mais je t'ai répondu moi !

-Mais moi aussi !

Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! En plus de ça elle voulait toujours avoir raison et détestait qu'on la contredise.

-Hermione...

-Le plus simple serait que tu ailles demander à ta très chère amie... Parvati Patil, déclara froidement et sèchement la jeune femme.

Harry la regarda perplexe. C'était donc ça ! Il l'avait vu dans le hall mais à ce moment là, il ne savait pas que Ginny faisait aussi sa fête ici. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement ensuite quand Hermione lui avait dit pour l'enterrement. Déjà au lycée, les deux filles ne pouvaient pas se voir. Hermione trouvait Patil trop 'M'as-tu vu' et Parvati trouvait Granger trop 'Miss parfaite'. Mais alors le fait qu'Hermione les trouve entrain de s'embrasser avait dû être le summum de leur haine.

-C'est à cause d'elle que tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Entre autre. Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je viens à moitié de gâcher la fête de ma meilleure amie et je suis fatiguée alors je vais te laisser aller chercher ta glace.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Soudain, il s'arrêta et eut une idée aussi idiote soit elle qui pourrait peut être lui remonter le moral.

-Hermione, elle se retourna et le regarda perplexe, est ce que ça te dirait que je te présente les copains ?

-Tu veux dire... que je vienne à la soirée de Dray ?

-Ouai, dit il en la regardant intensément.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et réfléchit quelques secondes. Peut être qu'aller dire un petit bonjour ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout...

-Hum... d'accord, mais je ne reste pas longtemps.

Il lui fit un grand sourire qui la troubla un peu et se dirigea, Hermione sur ses talons, vers la chambre des garçons. Après un sourire, il tourna la clenche et ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, il y avait une dizaine de garçons qui riaient, s'embêtaient, discutaient. Finalement leur soirée n'était peut être pas si différentes de celle des filles. Quand ils la virent, tous les hommes cessèrent de parler. Ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers la porte et dévisagèrent Hermione. Après quelques secondes, la surprise passée, Ron se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras ave un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Mione ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-Et bien...hum...

-Je lui ai proposé de venir quelques instants, répondit Harry à sa place, juste le temps de lui présenter tout le monde.

Drago se leva et l'enlaça chaleureusement à son tour.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé Harry ? Interrogea Drago en souriant.

-Dans le couloir, elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

-Ah et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans cet hôtel ?

-C'est un interrogatoire Mr Malfoy ? Demanda Hermione ironiquement. Drago lui sourit. J'étais à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ta fiancée blondinet !

-Ohhh elle le fait ici ?

-Tu es très perspicace Dray.

-Hey, vous ne nous présentez pas !? S'indigna une voix.

-Euh... bien sûr ! S'exclama Harry. Hermione, voici, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Tristan, Benjamin, Marc et Olivier. (N/a : J'ai utilisé certains personnage d'HP, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Ici, il n'y a que Neville qui était avec eux.) Et les gars voici Hermione.

-Bonsoir, dit elle simplement en regardant tout les hommes. Neville ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Ils s'enlacèrent amicalement et Neville lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Elle ne l'aurait presque pas reconnu tellement il avait changé. Il n'était plus le garçon empotée que le prof de chimie, Severus Rogue, avait pris comme souffre douleur. Il dégageait à présent beaucoup de charme et d'assurance.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Hermione.

-Alors euh... Hermione, commença Seamus en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, tu es la copine de Harry ?

Aussitôt, il su qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait justement pas dire. Cette question avait jeté un froid. Hermione s'était tendue, Drago et Ron regardait Harry et elle avec appréhension attendant leur réaction, Neville se mordait la lèvre nerveusement et finalement Harry fit un petit sourire crispé. Les autres regardaient la scène avec surprise

-Hermione était ma femme, dit il enfin.

-Oui était, ajouta-t-elle froidement, nous sommes divorcés.

Il y eut un silence gêné qui finalement fut rompu par Ron qui n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'ambiance. Il prit Hermione par la taille et la fit avancer au milieu de la pièce.

-Tu veux rester un peu Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un petit regard vers Drago qui hocha la tête d'approbation.

-Euh... c'est que j'allais... partir, répondit celle-ci, presque tirée de force vers une chaise.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne restais pas à la fête de ma soeur ? Continua-t-il en lui mettant une coupe de champagne entre les mains.

-Non merci, dit elle en tendant la coupe pour la lui redonner, je ne supporte pa très bien le champagne. Et non, je n'allais pas rester.

-Nan garde là, ça te détendra un peu. Et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule ne suivant plus la conversation.

-Pourquoi tu partais ?

-Oh c'est une longue histoire.

-Vas y, on est tous impatients de le savoir !

-Oh il y a eut un petit problème et je préférais ne pas rester plutôt que gâcher la fête.

Ron allait ajouter quelque chose mais Harry lui faisait de grands gestes, derrière Hermione pour qu'il se taise. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir ce que regardait Ron, Harry prit un air innocent. Ron fronça les sourcils mais comprit et changea de sujet.

-Ca se passe bien le boulot ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, détournant l'attention soupçonneuse de la jeune femme de Harry.

-Oui, si tout se passe bien, je passe vice-présidente avant la fin de l'année, dit elle en buvant un peu de champagne.

-Hermione travaille dans une agence de pub, traduisit Drago pour les autres hommes qui la regardait surpris et admiratifs.

-Et bien, une jolie femme qui a réussit sa vie professionnelle avant ses trente ans ça ne cours pas les rues ! S'exclama Tristan déclenchant les rires des autres.

Hermione sentit les effets du champagne commencés à agir. Elle sourit légèrement et se leva, décidant qu'elle ferait mieux de partir.

-Je vais y aller, et vous laisser continuer votre soirée, dit elle enfin un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je vais te raccompagner, proposa aussitôt Harry en prenant le manteau d'Hermione et en le lui tendant.

-Non, ça va aller, je peux rentrer toute seule, répondit elle gentiment mais fermement.

-Allez, ça ne me prendra pas plus d'une petite demi heure à cette heure là.

-Non, Har-

Il avait déjà enfilé son manteau et ouvert la porte. Hermione soupira en secouant la tête et salua tout le monde avant de sortir, exaspérée suivie de Harry. Après qu'ils soient sortis, Ron et Drago échangèrent un regard complice.

-Ca n'a pas été trop dure les retrouvailles ? Demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

-Fuites, pleurs, explications ou plutôt engueulades et là ils en sont à se rendre mutuellement jaloux, résuma Drago en se resservant un whisky.

-Ca résume plutôt bien la situation, approuva Ron en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

-Je trouve aussi, oui, se vanta le blond avec ironie.

Neville les regarda un peu surpris. Ils avaient l'air de prendre ça à la rigolade !

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Nannnnn, déclara Drago en buvant une gorgée dans son verre, leur rapport ont toujours étés assez bizarre et conflictuels. Ils ont eu une mauvaise passe mais ils vont finir ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Ouai une mauvaise passe qui a quand même durée huit ans ! S'exclama Ron en rigolant.

-Ils marchent par cycle en fin de compte, se moqua l'héritier Malfoy, pire que des filles !

-Réglés comme des pendules !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rires, l'alcool n'arrangeant rien.

Hermione alla jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya rageusement sur le bouton pour faire le venir. Harry la regarda amusé ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

-Mais comment on va faire pour ma voiture ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement dans l'ascenseur.

-On va la laisser ici et je te conduirai demain pour que tu la reprennes, répondit calmement son ex mari.

Hermione soupira et n'ajouta rien avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture d'Harry.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas trop bu ! Piqua-t-elle simplement.

Il ne répondit que par un sourire et tourna la clé de contact. La voiture démarra et ils se dirigèrent sans bruit vers le quartier où la jeune femme habitait.

-Hermione ? Demanda finalement Harry en regardant droit devant lui.

-Oui ?

-Je... je voulais te dire que...

Il se racla la gorge et gardait toujours les yeux fixés sur la route, ne jetant pas même un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Oui Harry ?

Il y eut un silence. Hermione voyait bien qu'il cherchait ses mots et sentait son malaise palpable.

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Cela provoqua un froid encore plus net. Hermione respira à fond dans l'espoir de ne pas exploser. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il reparle de ça ?! C'était toujours synonyme d'une profonde humiliation pour elle.

-Je tenais juste à te le préciser, ajouta-t-il un peu froidement.

Hermione regarda par sa fenêtre empêchant ainsi Harry de voir une profonde tristesse inscrite sur son visage. Ils restèrent dans un silence de plomb jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Harry coupa le contact et se tourna vers son ex femme. Celle-ci le regarda quelques secondes et s'apprêta à descendre lorsqu'il la retint par le bras. Elle se rassit et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Mione, dit il doucement.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas employé ce surnom avec autant de douceur dans la voix et en la regardant si intensément. En y repensant, il ne devait pas l'avoir fait depuis la mort de Sirius. Cela la plongea dans une nostalgie douloureuse. Ses devinrent un peu plus brillant. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle doutait que des mots auraient exprimé plus.

-Je t'aime, finit il par articuler difficilement, je t'aime toujours.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise et le regarda avec incrédulité. Il venait bien de dire... CA ?? Oh-Mon-Dieu, pensa-t-elle furieusement, pourquoi maintenant ? Elle sentit une vive douleur dans son coeur se raviver. Ses yeux la piquèrent et elle ne se maudit même pas de sentir les larmes commencer à venir. Elle était trop bouleversée pour ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Se répéta-t-elle. Elle eut un sourire désabusé et ouvrit la portière pour sortir mais avant cela, elle se retourna vers lui d'un geste brusque et dit simplement :

-C'est trop tard pour ça Harry.

Elle sortit de la voiture et rejoignit en courant son immeuble, s'y engouffrant rapidement craignant sûrement qu'il tente de la rattraper. Trop tard, se dit il, oui, c'est toujours trop tard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila voila le nouveau chapitre de Huit ans plus tard ! Ca va il s'est moins fait désirer que les précédents ! Bien, je profite de cette publication pour vous dire que je n'ai plus internet chez moi et que là je publie donc en retard et en speed donc ne m'en voulez pas si je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme du chapitre par semaine ! Je pense que Internet sera réhabilité dans un mois peut être moins ou peut être que dès demain je l'aurai mais enfin je tenais à vous prévenir !

Chapitre Beta reader par Fofolleuh alias Ludivine (je sais plus comment l'appeler moa !!)

Je vous fait les RaR en speed merci à tous !

**Kieiji** : Ouaw ça c'est un résumé très raccourcis mais tu as raison c'est un peu comme ça !! lol Bon puisque tu es mon 100ème qu'est ce que je vais t'offrir réfléchi intensément le droit d'avoir le chapitre suivant en avance ? Ca te convient ? Faudra juste que tu me donne ton adresse email!! ;) Bisous

**Hermieune** : Voila la suite ! :D

**Flogudule** : Merci pour tous tes compliments ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'as plus !

**Lolex** **Black :** Ralala encore une fan de ce bon Sirius lol je devrais pensr à écrire une fic sur lui un de ces jours ! Personnellement je préfère Rémus Lupin !! lol Merci pour ta review !

**Mika** : Ben tu vois j'ai mis moins de temps ! Moi je suis toujours très longue mais là ça va le chapitre suivant est déjà commencé et j'ai les idées enfin après on verra si j'arrive à l'écrire !! kiss

**Alixe** : j'adore te voir dans mes revieweurs !! lol Ca me fait trop plaisir que tu lises certaines de mes fics !!! Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai adoré tes fics !!! Et maintenant tu nous en as remis une en route j'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble !! Concernant cette fic, il n'y aura pas d'explication avant le chapitre suivant si tout va bien enfin après je change souvent d'avis ! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !

**Fanny Radcliffe** : Tiens ça faisait longtemps !! J'adore ton rire sadique tu me diras entre sadique, on se comprend !! lol Ce n'est pas Harry qui a invité Parvati masi Ginny et elle n'était même pas au courant héhé (rire sadique hum... reprenons !) Du Rhum dès le matin ouai pas mal... moi je carbure au whisky !! lol La suite je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder rassure toi !!! Merci pour ta review qui m'a bienf ait délirer !! lol A tte !!

**Nooky** : Et bien j'ai mis le chapitre suivant de Pour toujours et à jamais j'espère qu'il t'a plus !!!! C'est clair que Drago est lon d'être un ange !! Fallait pas que je le fassetrop gentil non plus héhé lol J'ai hâte d'écrire une certaine scène où là ça va vraimetn gueuler enfin je pense !! lol Mici pour ta review et à la prochaine !

**Sajuuk** : Ahhhh je me demandais quand est ce que j'aurai ta review !! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir !! En plus à chaque fois tu me donne des idées !! Pas mauvaises d'ailleurs et comme tu l'as vu à la fin de ce chapitre, Hermione a rejeté Harry donc il va vouloir se venger et là... on peut s'attendre à tout !! lol ;)

**Mona-Potter** : Voilà une autre de mes très cher revieweurs fétiches !!! toute contente ça faisait longtemps !! Tu es la deuxième personne à avoir parler de la tête d'ange de dray hihi je suis toute contente de moa ! J'adore tes reviews elles me font tripper toujours écrites dans le feu de l'action !! Merci et à la prochaine pitite quebequoise !! lol

**Liline1996** : Je sais je sais (smile de star) ça me fait plaisir qu'on me le rappelle héhé lol Merci pour ta review !

**Magic-Pinky** : Et bien voilà tu as vu !!! Ca t'as plus ??? J'ai hâte de savoir ça lol ! A pluche poulette !

**Sarah Levana** : Ca faisait longtemps !! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas publié alors que je pensais que ça faisait trop pas longtemps vive le sens la Clairette !! M'enfin merci pour ta review !! lol

**Fofolleuh** : Mais je sais que c'est toi ma Lulu !!! Je me souvenais juste plus comment je devais t'appeler ! Ouai mais le truc c'est qu'elle a trop souffert à cause d'Harry alors... voilà quoi lol (jpars dans un délire feu de l'amour) Merci pour la correction ma pupuce !! Big kiss et à pluche sur msn !!

**Laika** **la louve** : j'avais lu une fic de toi il me semble qui m'avait bcp plus mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai continué faudrait absolument que j'aille voir ça lol merci pour ta review !!!

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : j'adore toujours autant voir ton pseudo dans mes reviews !!! A part ça, je crois qu'Harry et Herm se ressemblent bcp plus qu'ils ne le croient d'où les engueulades à répétitions !! lol Je fais les RaR en speed désolée, alors je dois te laisser !! Zibou !!

**Lisalune** : Ouai tout à fait Drago ! A la place de Ginny, je l'aurai regardé d'une façon plutôt méfiante quand il a dit ça lol !! Voilou la suite ! A la prochaine !

**Dark-Mione** Mais j'adore toujours les lectrices silencieuses qui sortent de l'ombre !!! Ya pas de problème lol ! Tu la lis depuis le début ou tu l'as prise en court ? Enfin c'est pas important je demande juste comme ça ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir des nouveaux pseudo dans sa liste de reviews ! Kisssouille à toi aussi !! ;)

Voilà voilà, j'ai fini les RaR !! Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me reviewer !

Bisousssssssss

Ciao

Lady Lyanna


	7. Le mariage

**Huit ans plus tard...  
**

**Résumé :** Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. Huit ans plus tard, ils se revoient...

**Petites indications :** La magie n'existe pas. Poudlard est le collège_-_lycée privé dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Drago Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Ron et Harry. Ron et Ginny sont faux jumeaux. Les Weasley, Malfoy, Granger et Potter sont des familles plutôt (très) aisées. Les parents de Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture et c'est Sirius qui l'a élevé.

**Note de l'auteur:** je sais je sais je sais, je suis impardonnable, ce chapitre s'est fait (très) attendre Je n'ai aucune excuse donc je ne tenterais pas de mettre ça sur le dos d'un quelconque examen à réviser, je n'en avais pas... tout est de ma faute, remord remord remord !

Vous allez peut_-_être trouver que cette fic prend une direction différente, mais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai commencée et j'ai évolué depuis alors mon écriture aussi. J'espère quand même que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop.

J'ajouterai juste une chose, pour ceux qui m'ont lu dans mon LJ, à part les RaR je n'ai rien ajouté.

Je dédie ce chapitre au Saut de l'Ange qui adore (il me semble) cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

La jour du mariage, la famille Weasley était en ébullition. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer Drago qui quand à lui ne cessait de se stresser sur la cérémonie et l'après mariage. Les nerfs de chacun étaient donc mis à rude épreuve.

Alors qu'elle regardait la couturière faire les toutes dernières retouches sur la robe de Ginny dans la vaste chambre du château Weatsbrook loué pour l'occasion, Hermione remit presque inconsciemment une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle n'était pas encore prête et la cérémonie était pourtant dans un peu plus d'une heure. Enfin elle se rassura mentalement en pensant que Ginny n'avait pas l'air prête non plus. Il faut dire que les essayages l'auraient décoiffés il valait donc mieux qu'elle fasse tout ça après.

Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie dans sa longue robe de mariée et sourit légèrement. Elle était magnifique. La robe était faite d'un bustier sans bretelle, qui faisait ressortir la poitrine de la tempétueuse rousse, de la dentelle brodée dessus. Il s'arrêtait au dessus des hanches et c'est la que débutait la jupe épaisse suivie d'une longue traîne. On voyait à peine les escarpins d'un blanc immaculé, lorsque la rouquine marchait, tant la robe était longue. La coiffe, que Ginny ne portait pas à ce moment là, était un simple serre_-_tête de fleur où était accroché un voile qui se finissait à la taille de la jeune femme.

Une fois les retouches finies, la couturière sortit vite suivie par Hermione qui décida qu'il était temps de se préparer. Elle retourna à sa chambre et sortit sa robe _-_plutôt sobre au goût de Ginny_-_ prévue pour le mariage, la posant délicatement sur son lit. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être maquillée et coiffée, elle l'enfila enfin. La robe était d'un rose pâle où brilaient des centaines de paillettes discrètes et la moulait un peu mais sans prétention. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et n'était pas trop décolleté. Elle se regarda dans le miroir après avoir enfilé ses escarpins. Avec un léger sourire elle se dit qu'elle était plutôt pas mal. Son maquillage était très léger, elle avait juste mis ses lèvres en valeur ; sa coiffure était un chignon serré laissant s'échapper une seule et unique mèche avec une raie sur le côté.

Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que les cloches annonçant le mariage sonner. Hermione décida de retourner auprès de sa meilleure amie qui devait sûrement être entrain de rendre folle la coiffeuse_-_maquilleuse qui s'occupait d'elle. Et, en effet, elle ne se trompait pas. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, ce fut pour voir la coiffeuse sortir rapidement en lui intimant de calmer la future mariée. Ce qu'elle n'hésita pas à faire.

_-_Ma chérie, détends toi je t'en prie, tout va bien se passer, lui mumura tranquillement Hermione d'une voix sereine.

_-_Mais... mais... et s'il change d'avis, s'il ne m'aime plus finalement ?

0o

_-_Elle ne changera pas d'avis Drago, déclara Harry à son meilleur ami dans une autre chambre.

_-_T'es sûr ? Tu penses pas qu'elle peut trouver mieux que moi !

_-_Mais nonnnnn, elle t'aime tu sais bien !

0o

_-_Rolala, tu as raison Hermione, répondit Ginny à la jeune femme, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

_-_Je sais bien. Mais tu ne devrais pas. Ce mariage sera le plus beau jour de ta vie, tu verras.

_-_J'y compte bien ! Déclara fermement la rouquine, reprenant du poil de la bête. Mais où est ma coiffeuse tiens ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de l'attendre ! Il y a encore un millier de choses à préparer avant la cérémonie. Rolala et puis les cloches qui sonnent, je vais être à la bourre !

Hermione sourit devant le spectacle de sa meilleure amie et de son caractère de chien. " Dray va en baver..." et sortit de la chambre laissant Ginny ruminer toute seule pour trouver la coiffeuse, Penny, entrain de se fumer une cigarette.

_-_C'est non_-_fumeur je crois, lui dit gentiment Hermione en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_-_Je sais, mais votre amie a réussi à me stresser comme une dingue.

_-_Elle a un don pour ça, répondit la brunette en entrant dans l'ascenseur sans regarder à l'intérieur.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers le fond de celui_-_ci qu'elle _le_ vit. Elle s'arrêta un moment puis s'apprêta à ressortir quand elle vit que les portes s'étaient refermées. "Trop tard..." pensa_-_t_-_elle avec fatalisme. Elle entendit Harry soupirer derrière elle mais n'y porta pas attention et un long silence s'installa entre eux dans l'ascenseur vide de toute autre personne.

Les dernières paroles de son ex_-_mari résonnèrent en Hermione comme les cloches de la chapelle résonnait dans tous le château "Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours." Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle secoua la tête pour elle même. Elle aussi l'aimait toujours. Elle aussi éprouvait toujours cette folle envie de se blottir contre lui, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer. Mais elle, savait que ça ne mènerait à rien. Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours sû faire, c'était se faire souffir mutuellement. Comment une relation pouvait reprendre sur de telles bases !

_-_Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

Cette façon de prononcer son prénom, si particulière à ses oreilles, lui faisait toujours un effet étrange. Sans attendre de réponse, il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur.

_-_Non, je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de parler Harry, répondit elle d'une voix lasse en réenclanchant la descente.

_-_Et bien moi je crois que c'est _vraiment _nécessaire.

Il avait employé le même ton qu'elle et elle se surprit à ne pas s'en agacer, au contraire, elle en était plutôt amusée. Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton STOP et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Hermione soupira, et rendit les armes, Harry savait être aussi têtu qu'elle, voir pire.

_-_Très bien, de quoi veux tu discuter ?

_-_J'aimerai savoir, Hermione, je suis perdu, où on est au juste...?

_-_Où on en est, répéta_-_t_-_elle avec hauteur, mais on en est nul_-_part ! Il n'y a plus rien entre nous Harry, assena_-_t_-_elle en détachant chaque syllabe, alors laisse moi tranquille.

Il s'était approché d'elle dans l'entre_-_fait et il était si près qu'elle sentait son souffle contre son visage. Elle ne dit rien, pas plus que lui. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, se défiant d'une certaine façon. Hermione frissona quand Harry fit remonter sa main le long de son bras pour finalement la prendre par la taille, si près d'elle qu'il aurait fallu d'un mouvement pour que leurs lèvres se touchent.

_-_S'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, lui murmura_-_t_-_il d'une voix étrangement rauque, pourquoi est ce que tu frissones toujours quand je te touche ?

Hermione sentit l'ascenseur se remettre à bouger tandis qu'Harry s'écartait d'elle, ne la lâchant pourtant pas de son regard forêt. Hermione reprit ses esprits en le sentant s'éloigner d'elle et ses dernières paroles la mirent hors d'elle. Seulement au moment où elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et Harry fila sans demander son reste.

Elle le regarda partir et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. Elle laissa l'air filer en elle tandis que désespéré, son corps s'affaissait contre l'une des paroi de l'ascenseur. Dans quel pétrin s'était elle encore mise... ?

Ce fut un beau mariage, les mariés étaient resplendissants et leurs voeux arrachèrent des larmes à bon nombre de personne. Harry savait le mal qu'avait eu Drago pour écrire les siens. Le blond n'était pas vraiment un sentimental. On lui avait appris étant jeune à refouler ses sentiments et les exprimer le mettait toujours extrèmement mal à l'aise. Il le faisait donc toujours avec beaucoup d'humour. Et bientôt, tout le monde fut à table pour savourer un dîner préparé par les plus grands cuisiniers d'Angleterre. Peu avant le début du repas, juste après l'apéritif, Harry dut se lever pour honorer la si belle tradition qu'était le discours du témoin du marié. Le silence se fit tandis qu'il tappait sur son verre, levant sa coupe de champagne, demandant l'attention de l'assemblée.

_-_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonsoir ! Commença_-_t_-_il avec une petite révérence. Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être venu à ce merveilleux mariage aussi nombreux. Mais il est vrai que voir Drago Malfoy déclarer un amour éternel à sa dulciné doit ameuter les foules.

_-_Et ça recommence, marmonna le concerné faisant rire de l'assemblée.

_-_Je connais quelques uns de nos anciens camarades lycéens qui seraient bien venu rien que pour ça. N'est ce pas Ron ?

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

_-_Bon, reprenons notre sérieux, dit il en se détournant de l'assemblée pour regarder les mariés. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, pourquoi lui ? J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ton choix. Il faut avouer que la première fois que je l'ai vu_-_

_-_Oh non..., marmonna de nouveau Drago en baissant la tête, ses joues devenues rouges.

_-_Si si, répondit Harry avec une fausse compassion. Je disais donc, que la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans une poubelle. Ce cher monsieur Malfoy cherchait désespérement... ses vêtements ! Et oui, ne me demandez pas comment ils avaient attéri là, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. J'aurai peut_-_être dû te dire tout ça avant la cérémonie Gin'..., ajouta_-_t_-_il en voyant Ginny lancer un regard en biais vers son mari. Je ne voudrais pas être le responsable du divorce le plus rapide de l'humanité !

Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez mis le temps pour vous trouver tous les deux. Je me souviens encore de toute les imbécilités que vous avez pu vous envoyer quand on était au collège. Vous vous détestiez cordialement. Enfin pas tant que ça, il semblerait...

"Et puis, un beau jour, il y a deux ans et demi, vous vous êtes revus et là, ça a été le coup de foudre ! Je me souviens quand Drago m'a annoncé par téléphone qu'il allait épouser Ginny. Ca m'a fait un choc ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Parait il qu'ils me l'avaient dit... Bref, tout le monde s'attendait depuis toujours à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble alors j'étais plutôt content. Je préciserais que ça m'a fait gagner un pari vieux de dix ans. Eun... non, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de pari..., ajouta_-_t_-_il humblement sous le regard perçant de Ginny. C'était pour rire, ma chérie.

Mais bon, à bien y réfléchir, maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais dû dissuader Dray de demander Ginny en mariage.

Il laissa un instant de silence laissant la surprise de tout le monde s'accentuer, puis il reprit.

_-_Et bien oui, si j'avais sû qu'elle était devenue aussi jolie, c'est moi qui l'aurait épousée !

L'assemblée éclata de rire tandis que Ginny rougissait et que Drago lançait un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami.

_-_Enfin, je suis quand même heureux d'être ici ce soir pour voir deux personnes chères à mon coeur s'attacher l'un à l'autre pour la vie.

Harry leva plus haut son verre vers les mariés et leur lança un sourire attendri.

_-_Soyez heureux tous les deux. Vous le méritez bien. A Ginny et Dray, entonna_-_t_-_il.

Tout le monde répéta derrière lui tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de sa coupe et se rasseyait sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Harry soupira devant ce speech presque totalement improvisé et se dit qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti... Les discutions reprirent de bon train tandis qu'Harry baladait son regard sur l'assemblée. Il croisa un regard chocolat fixé sur lui. Hermione n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmée par sa préstation s'il en jugeait par les yeux noirs qu'elle lui lançait.

_-_Je vais me repoudrer le nez, lui murmura Parvati au creux de l'oreille.

Il acquiesça et vit Hermione détourner le regard de lui avec une moue dégoûtée. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

_-_Salut...

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise et méfiante.

_-_Salut, répondit elle.

_-_Tu n'as pas aimé mon discours n'est ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Harry pouvait se venter d'être l'une des personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Hermione. Et ce même maintenant; elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça...

_-_Il faut toujours que tu te rende intéressant, répondit elle simplement.

Il haussa les épaules avec desinvolture.

_-_Je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle.

_-_Très réussi, répondit elle avec sarcasme.

_-_Hermione ? Interrogea l'homme assit à côté d'elle et qui semblait écouter la conversation depuis le début.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire qu'Harry ne lui avait pas vu depuis le lycée, du temps où tout allait bien entre eux.

_-_Harry, je te présente William Jens, mon... mon petit ami. Will, voici Harry Potter.

_-_Son mari, ajouta ce dernier.

_-Ex_ mari, précisa_-_t_-_elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

_-_Enchanté, dit d'une voix sobre Will en tendant la main.

Harry hésita un instant mais serra finalement la main tendue.

_-_De même, répondit il avec une mine ayant perdu toute jovialité.

_-_Sympa le discours, déclara William plus pour faire la conversation.

_-_Merci.

Il y eut un silence romput par l'arrivée de Parvati, très en beauté ce soir là.

_-_Harry ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle non sans avoir lancé un regard dégoûté à Hermione qui fulminait. Tu viens ?

_-_Oui. Et bien William, bonne soirée.

_-_Merci à vous aussi.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione qu'elle qualifia d'indéchiffrable avant de séloigner vers sa table accompagné de Parvati Patil.

_-_Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes divorcés ? Demanda William l'air de rien.

_-_Huit ans, pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'il a l'air toujours amoureux de toi.

_-_Je... je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu l'inviter à être sa cavalière cette... cette..., fulmina Hermione sans vraiment avoir entendu la réponse de son ami. Je savais qu'elle devait venir, mais... _avec lui_ !

_-_La fille qui l'accompagnait ?

_-_Oui. Je les ai trouvé sur mon canapé un jour en rentrant de la fac.

Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées, soupira puis se tourna vers Will.

_-_Excuses moi, mais cette fille et moi n'avons jamais pu nous voir en peinture.

_-_Tu m'étonnes !

_-_Non, pas seulement pour ça. On se connaissait déjà au collège. Elle n'a jamais supporter que je puisse avoir Harry et pas elle. Elle me l'a bien fait payer par la suite d'ailleurs...

De nouveau elle tenta de se reprendre.

_-_Mais tout ça c'est du passé maintenant. Profitons bien de cette soirée tous les deux d'accord ? Sourit elle doucement en lui prenant doucement la main.

Elle détourna la tête et surpris le regard de Harry posé sur elle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha la main de William.

Le repas se passa bien, les invités degûstant les délicieux mets avec plaisir. Bientôt, après le gâteau, les mariés furent invités à ouvrir le bal suivis des témoins. Hermione soupira, s'y attendant et se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry avant même d'avoir pu dire 'rugby'. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches à son goût mais quand elle tenta de s'éloigner, Harry la ramena à lui.

_-_Essaies de bien danser, pour une fois, marmonna_-_t_-_il sèchement.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais en plissant les yeux.

_-_Excuses moi de te faire honte ! Répliqua_-_t_-_elle vexée.

Elle détourna les yeux et entendit alors Harry soupirer longuement.

_-_Je suis désolé, murmura_-_t_-_il doucement à son oreille après un moment de silence.

Son regard croisa celui de son ex_-_femme et Hermione eut l'impression d'être transpercée par deux émeraudes. Au ton de sa voix, il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour la remarque.

_-_Tu es pardonné.

_-_Pas comme je le voudrais, soupira_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même tandis que la danse prenait fin.

Harry la lâcha et, sans un regard, s'éloigna vers sa table. Avant même qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le retenir.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Que je te pardonne pour toutes les souffrances que tu m'as causée comme ça d'un coup de baguette magique ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, long, avant que Harry ne se décide à répondre.

_-_Je veux juste que tu m'aimes encore assez pour me donner une seconde chance.

Et il la planta là, surprise d'une telle déclaration. C'était la première fois depuis leurs 'retrouvailles' qu'il lui disait vraiment ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait. En fait non, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius.

Bon je l'avoue, je suis partirticullièrement fière de ce chapitre parce que je crois que c'est l'un de ceux qui m'a donnée le plus de mal dans tous ceux que j'ai pu écrire depuis que j'ai débuté les fics. Je vous jure c'était horrible ! mdr! Bon ok je me tais et je fais les RaR !

**Un grand, **que dis je, **un énorme ! merci **à: **Le Saut de l'Ange**( Je ne la supporte pas la Parvati, c''ezst peut_-_être pour ça que c'est elle que j'ai choisi pour jouer la peste ! mdr! Je suis entrain de mûrir le projet de faire une fic sur leur adolescence à tous. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, enfin je verrai mais j'aimerais bien ton avis.), **Kieijy**(contente que tu aimes ! ;), **Le papillon de nuit**(merci d'apprécier mes fics ! Ca me fait très plaisir.), **Hermimi**, **Namasta**(Hermione doit en effet être aveugle. Et puis son nouveau mec ne vaut pas Harry (enfin tel que je l'imagine dans ma fic) gaaaaaaahh mdr!), **Flogudule**(j'ai passé le message à Harry (ben oui Hermione l'aurait mal pris je pense lol)et il m'a répondu que c'était sur la bonne voie, à suivre...), **Stefanie**, **Lisalune**(je ne l'aime pas non plus cette Parvati! Il est vrai que voir Ron et Drago s'apprécier fait un peu bizarre.), **Dark_-_Mione**(Moi aussi ça me fait ça parfois, et ça fait plaisir de te compter cette fois_-_ci parmis mes revieweurs!), **Fanny Radcliffe**( moi aussi je l'aurai assassinée. Tu imagines ce que ça fait d'arriver chez toi et de retrouver ton mari (auquel tu t'accroche pour qu'il ne tombe pas en pleine depression) avec ta pire ennemie. Moi j'aurai flingger les deux mdr!), **Nooky**( je suis vraiment navrée, je vous ai fait attendre mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre! Pour ce qui est de Harry et de Will (le nouveau mec d'Hermione) tu as vu sa réaction. Maintenant, va savoir commetn Hermione va s'en sortir entre Will et Harry, il faudra choisir... Je suis contente que tu aimes toutes mes fics, ça me fait réellement plaisir de lire quelque chose comme ça. Merci.), **Sajuuk**( Dis moi, tu ne serais pas Kev1 que HPfanfiction ? On arrive sur la fin de la fic, ça y est. Encore un chapitre (que je vais commencer maintenant et que j'espère publier avant la fin des vacances) et c'est bon lol. Ca me manquera de ne plus recevoir tes reviews...) **Alixe**( un peu téméraire tout de même le Gryffondor ! Il s'est pris un vent du coup lol.), **Louloukim**, **Pae Riddle**( Rolala Kloona t'abuse va encore falloir que je m'habitue à un nouveau pseudo mdr! Je plaisante il est très joli le nouveau ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te parler sur msn j'espère qu'on s'y reverra !) **Sarah Black**,** Hermione 46**, **Juby**, **Fofolleuh** (je finis de taper ces RaR et je te l'envoi d'accord ? Ah ben non rectification comme t'es pas là du week end, je le publies sans ma correctrice :( mais bon, c'est pas grave, bon mariage! (jviens d'aller lire ton LJ)), **Bee**, **Lolo**, **Lennesjk**, **Hermimi**, **Kyana HLD**, **Lily 7807,** **Halexia Black**(ouaw euh... emrci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue autant !), **Ange d'Iris** (et bien non tu vois celle ci je ne l'abandonne pas, heureusement, je me serais faite assassinée là... mdr! Merci quand même de t'être proposée!), **Keijy**, **Mathie 1996** et **Pedro 0144.**

Je ne remercie pas **MJ** parce que je déteste me faire insulter. On peut me critiquer et me blâmer (parce que je ne publie pas assez vite) mais il y a quand même un minimum de respect à avoir.

Voilà, merci encore à tous et bonne journée !

Hayra (ex Lady Lyanna)

ps: si vous voulez avoir les chapitres à l'avance et voir l'avancée de mes fics, allez lire mon LJ. L'adresse est en bas de ma bio.


	8. T'aimer plus que tout

**Huit ans plus tard...  
**

**Résumé :** Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se sont mariés. Après un évènement tragique, Harry devient froid et distant. Hermione finit par demander le divorce en ne voulant plus entendre parler de lui. Huit ans plus tard, ils se revoient...

**Petites indications :** La magie n'existe pas. Poudlard est le collège-lycée privé dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Drago Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Ron et Harry. Ron et Ginny sont faux jumeaux. Les Weasley, Malfoy, Granger et Potter sont des familles plutôt (très) aisées. Les parents de Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture et c'est Sirius qui l'a élevé.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Je dédie ce chapitre (le dernier) à mes meilleures amies, Amy tout d'abord qui me supporte chaque jour sans broncher (euh... c'est un bien grand mot mdr!). Elle ne lira sûrement jamais ça parce qu'elle déteste Harry Potter et qu'elle se plaint tout le temps que j'écris des fanfics alors que je devrais écrire des fics tout court, puis à Cisu en qui je me retrouve sur beaucoup de points... donc voilà je vous le dit à vous: je les adore plus que quiconque (si c'est t'y pas mignon ça mdr!)

Bonne lecture !

o0&0o0&0o0&0o0&0o0&0o

_-Je veux juste que tu m'aimes encore assez pour me donner une seconde chance._

_Et il la planta là, surprise d'une telle déclaration. C'était la première fois depuis leurs 'retrouvailles' qu'il lui disait vraiment ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait. En fait non, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius. _

Hermione retourna s'installer à sa place auprès de Will, les yeux dans le vague, réflechissant aux paroles de son ex-mari. Elle ressentait auprès de lui des choses qu'elle ne ressentait avec aucun autre homme. Mais elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle pouvait plus l'aimer, pas après tant d'années. Mais alors pourquoi son coeur s'emballait tant dès qu'elle le voyait ? Pourquoi sa tête la tournait quand il la prenait dans ses bras ? Pourquoi tout en elle n'attendait qu'un simple contact de sa part ?

Hermione souira de nouveau longuement et ne remarqua pas que Will la regardait avec insistance depuis son retour de la piste de danse.

-Toi aussi tu l'aimes encore n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle redressait la tête vers lui.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !

-Ca parait évident à tout le monde Hermione sauf à toi-même apparement.

-Mais... mais non...mais bien sûr que non.

-Ecoute, soupira-t-il en lui prenant doucement les mains, je vais te raconter quelque chose. J'aurai dû le faire avant mais je n'en avais pas le courage. J'ai été marié moi aussi. Elle s'appelait Katherine. Je l'aimais comme un fou. Un jour...

Il soupira de nouveau, se replongeant dans des souvenirs apparement douloureux.

-Un jour, reprit il, je consolais sa meilleure amie qui venait de se faire plaquer par son petit-ami. Kathy n'était pas là et j'ai proposé à Mary de l'attendre. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et Kathy est rentrée au même moment. Elle... elle a crû qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Mary. Elle est partie en courant avant même que j'ai pu la rattraper pour lui expliquer. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que c'était un malentendu, elle s'est tuée dans un accident de voiture cette nuit-là.

-Oh William je suis désolée...

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et au bout de quelques instants de cette chaude étreinte, il la repoussa doucement et prit son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose Hermione. On n'a pas deux chances dans la vie. Quand l'occasion se présente, quand on tombe amoureux et que c'est réciproque, il faut saisir sa chance sans attendre et profiter de chaque instant. Si j'ai bien compris, Harry et toi vous avez déjà perdu bêtement huit années de votre vie.

-Il-

-Arrête Hermione ! Tu l'aimes encore, et il t'aimes aussi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ? La vie est courte.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner..., bégaya-t-elle en le regardant avec surprise.

-On ne fait pas toujours les choses par avantage tu sais, sourit il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-Je... je vais y réfléchir...

-Ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps parce que ton ex n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'attarder...

Hermione se retourna pour voir ce que William regardait derrière son épaule et elle vit qu'en effet Harry sortait. Il n'avait cependant pas pris son manteau il devait donc juste aller faire un tour. Hermione hésita mais se leva finalement en rencontrant le regard de William.

-J'ai réfléchi, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Merci William.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle ne vit pas son regard peiné tandis qu'elle sortait à son tour de la salle.

Hermione sortit de la salle de reception du château puis du château lui-même pour se rendre dehors, dans le parc sous la nuit étoilée de cette fraîche journée d'été. Elle chercha Harry du regard et vit une ombre plus loin, marcher sur le pont qui enjambait la petite rivière. Elle s'y dirigea pourtant incertaine que ce soit Harry. Mais c'était lui. Assis sur une rembarde en bois du pont, il regardait l'eau couler lentement avec un air mélancolique qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

-Harry ? Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il ne redressa pas la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Hermione ? Demanda-t-il avec une lassitude inhabituelle chez lui.

-Je t'ai vu sortir.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, peu sûre de la marche à suivre. Harry soupira, se redressa et tourna son regard vers les étoiles.

-Tu crois qu'il me voit de là haut ? Demanda-t-il en pointant une constellation.

Hermione savait très bien de qui il parlait. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'appuya à ses côtés contre la rambarde.

-Oui, Harry. Il te regarde et il doit bien rire de nous tous.

-C'est bien son genre, sourit Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence rompu seulement pas le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau et la lointaine musique de la fête. Harry sauta de la rambarde et se tourna finalement vers elle dans un dernier soupire, comme pour chasser ses pensées. Il la fixa avec une intensité presque déplacée. Hermione se perdit une nouvelle fois dans son regard émeraude.

-On a presque réussi à avoir une conversation civilisé, marmona-t-il en souriant.

-Pourvu que ça dure !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il se rapprocha d'elle l'observant derrière ses petites lunettes rondes et doucement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'écarter si elle le voulait, la prit par la taille.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non.

Il la rapprocha d'elle, et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles tout en effleurant sa joue. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Hermione ne bougeait pas et ne s'écarta pas quand il la colla à lui, resserant ses mains sur sa taille. Harry se pencha vers elle, ses yeux posés sur ses lèvres, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions. Délicatement, comme si brusquer la jeune femme la ferait disparaître, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Hermione ressentit comme un éclair foudroyant lui tomber dessus. Cela faisait si longtemps... Elle l'aimait. Elle était folle de lui et tenter de se convaincre du contraire était vain. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser avec passion.

Bientôt, à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, front contre front. Harry ne put retenir un sourire comblé.

-C'est une seconde chance ? Lui murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue du dos de la main.

-Possible...

Et sans attendre, il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Les mains d'Harry parcoururent le corps de son ex femme avec un empressement presque maladroit. Il se détacha de nouveau d'elle, le regard brûlant de désir, les mains posées sur ses hanches, la tenant fermement contre lui, puis s'éloigna d'elle et la prit seulement par la main.

-Viens..., dit il en la tirant vers lui.

Le regard qu'il lui lançait ne laissait en rien le doute sur ses intentions. Hermione se laissa entraîner vers le château puis dans l'ascenseur qui les menèrent aux chambres. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Harry quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils se laissèrent de nouveau aller...

o0&0o

Allongé contre Hermione, tous deux nus dans le grand lit à baldaquin de la chambre, Harry la regardait dormir depuis de longues minutes. Elle paraissait si sereine, allongée à moitié sur le ventre un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait rêvé de la revoir ainsi depuis des années. Il avait rêvé de pouvoir de nouveau la toucher. Et maintenant, elle était là, dans son lit, belle comme un ange, son ange. Il ne croyait plus un jour être aussi heureux. Il aurait pu la regarder dormir ainsi pendant des heures.

Se sentant sûrement observée, elle se réveilla doucement, ouvrant lentement les yeux et croisa son regard.

-Hum... ça fait longtemps que je dors ? Demanda-t-elle, encore endormie.

-Une demi-heure tout au plus.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi.

Hermione soupira de bien-être. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant de longs instants, savourant seulement la présence de l'autre. Mais la réalité vint bientôt frapper à leur porte, au sens propre du terme.

-Harry ? Chéri ? Tu es là ? Demandala voix de Parvati de derrière la porte. Des invités m'ont dit que tu étais monté, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Harry vit alors le visage d'Hermione se durcir Son expression se figea un instant puis devint impassible. Elle se leva du lit et commença à se rhabiller sans un mot.

-Qu'est ce... qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais, répondit elle en enfilant sa robe.

-Mais... mais pourquoi ?

-Ta petite amie attend une réponse je crois.

Harry enfila rapidement un caleçon tandis qu'Hermione finissait de mettre sa deuxième chaussure. Elle allait se diriger vers la porte pour sortir, mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna vivement. Elle rencontra son regard et y vit une fureur sans nom.

-Lâche moi, tu me fais mal.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la tira vers le centre de la pièce et la fit asseoir sur le lit de façon plutôt brutale. Hermione eut peur tout à coup. Harry s'énervait rarement, mais quand il le faisait, ses colères étaient terribles. Et c'était assez impressionant à voir pour qu'Hermione n'ait qu'une envie: sortir de la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant Parvati qui fut d'autant plus surprise de la scène qu'elle vit à l'intérieur de la chambre: Harry en caleçon, furieux et Hermione assise sur le lit défait, stupéfaite.

-Parvati, c'est pas moment ! Alors tu retournes danser et TU ME FOUS LA PAIX, rugit le dernier des Potter.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez par un Harry fulminant. Celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione et elle fut certaine qu'on eut pu l'entendre à l'autre bout du château.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème NOM DE DIEU ? Tu t'emballes pour un rien ! Tu fais tout pour que ça ne marche pas entre nous ! Et bien moi, J'EN AI MARRE ! Dis moi, t'as peur c'est ça ? T'as la trouille de t'engager ! Ou tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Sa voix se brisa et il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle, la tête entre les mains, toute fureur laissant place à une intense tristesse.

-Je te jure que je ne te ferai plus de mal. Je suis fou de toi Hermione, tellement amoureux qu'aucune femme au monde ne te remplacera jamais. C'est pas faute d'avoir voulu t'oublier pourtant, mais je t'ai dans la peau et je sais que toi aussi, malgré tous tes efforts, tu m'aimes encore.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes qui coulaient pourtant sur ses joues. Harry ne le voyait pas, n'osant pas relever la tête vers elle. Il finit cependant par se redresser et par se tourner vers la jeune femme. Il lui fit un pâle sourire et passa doucement une main sur sa joue, murmurant tout contre ses lèvres :

-Donnes nous une seconde chance Hermione. Je te promet que je te rendrai heureuse cette fois.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et l'embrassa doucement, sans la toucher pour qu'elle s'éloigne si elle le souhaitait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait cru un instant qu'elle le repousserait. Mais non, elle était là dans ses bras à l'embrasser. Peut-être que...

-Je t'aime Harry. Et je veux bien tout faire pour que ça marche moi aussi.

Il lui sourit doucement et l'entraîna vers le lit. Il avait gagné, il **l'**avait gagnée...

o0&0o0&0o0&0o0&0o0&0o

Voilà, c'est fini. Ca devrait me faire bizarre, mais étrangement non. Peut-être que ça me le fera vraiment quand je vous posterai l'épilogue !

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Sinon dites le moi, je devrais pouvoir vous trouver une autre fin... Celle ci est un peu niaise c'est vrai mais je les trouve trop mimi


End file.
